Airy Fairy Feeling
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: The Striaton triplets had bad business, till tourists flocked to thier cityscape and enjoyed their cuisine. Cress is about to savour more than just exotic dishes though... with an older woman? Just read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does and so does his bff Ken Sugimori.**

**I'll be honest, I know no French, but I do know some German and Japanese.**

**I'm alos too practical in battles, bt I hope you enjoy this crazy couple I cooked up ;)**

1- Too Amazed

It was a long day for the gym leaders of Striaton and not because of battle. They'd neglected their restaurant for far too long and the trainers were getting the better of them, so they decided to resume business and add totally new cuisines to the menu, but for a new reason all together.

How this all started...

"Go, Pansage, use Grass Pledge!" Cilan yelled to his young monkey pal.

"How on earth did he learn that?!" Chilli asked in amazement while listening to the band Busted on his new I-pod, a gift from a pal.

Pansage then went ahead and used the attack, a flurry of leaves following suit as it barricaded a young Purrloin called Pippin by his trainer, Mila. The huge cage of grass began to actually topple over onto the young cat. Cilan was this close to winning with his Pansage in strategic concentration.

Sadly, Chilli seemed to be over-excited about everything and screamed "Timber!" as it began to fall down. Pippin, alerted by the noise, suddenly started using Scratch onto the whole thing, as if it were catnip. Cilan just watched in horror as the whole grass barricade just fell down in pieces. They were in such trouble.

Seeing this as an advantage, Mila then yelled out to him "Okay, Pip! Use Fury Swipes!" Pippin did as told, when Cilan then yelled "Use Seed Bomb, Pansage!" Pansage was going to do that, but Pippin was faster and bruised the poor one so badly. "Now, use Pursuit!" yelled Mila as he then used a hard one, knocking out Pansage, ending the battle.

The brothers looked at her in shock. Chilli too. The other brothers gave her a standing ovation while Cilan smiled and then said "Congratulations, trainer! Here's the Trio Badge!" pinning it onto the 8 year old trainer. "Gee thanks Cilan!" she exclaimed while scampering off to the Pokémon centre for a revival.

When they were out of sight, Cilan actually pinned down his brother "You moron! I was this close to winning and you screwed it all up! I told you a million times not to scream when you listen to those boy bands!" Cress was worried, but supported Cilan quietly. "Okay, I'm sorry!" yelled Chilli. "Sorry, my foot. We've lost on one too many occasions. How on earth are we to maintain the restaurant and gym now?!"

Chilli did look a little remorseful, but Cilan had had it losing so many times. Money was of shortage and they were tired as it is.

"Now you'll be head waiter and dishwasher! I want every single order meticulously taken and every dish sparkling. Any complaints and I'm personally asking Alder to relieve you of your gym status. Got it?!" he yelled. Chilli almost cried seeing this, his brother usually wasn't so angry. Cress tried to intervene, but was cut short. "No defences. He's been acting too stupid." Cilan snapped, following which he quietly retired.

So was the sad saga of their life. Even otherwise, they were missing their restaurant and did want a few nice things, so it was fair, probably.

Word then spread round that tourists were flocking Unova by the hordes and the triplets were ecstatic. More business for them means more gymming! And a new I-phone for Cress! They then worked extra hard to see that everyone had a great time and occasionally dabbled in minor Pokémon battles for a minimal fee of $3.

It started off and things soared pretty well. Their business was doing great and tourists were craving their excellent food. So things were going okay, except for Chilli who was still to do that rotten work till February which was next year and 3 months away, more accurately.

That day, a lot of customers came over so it was impossible for Chilli to cater to all of them. "Please, brother, Chilli does need a hand! We have to help him!" Cress pleaded. Cilan was rather resentful, after all that nearly cost them their life per se. But being the kind sol he was, he relented. Not without its conditions, though.

"Alright. But you'll have to do the honours."

Cress was delighted in giving the hot-head a hand. All the same, he often thought about travelling, something they couldn't do because of their gym priorities and because Skyla didn't ferry people yet. Even then, he seemed interested in knowing more about a new culture and a new life and more importantly, how life was for other people. He too was a kind soul, albeit rather quiet and shy. So who knew what destiny was handing him?

"Escuse moi, sil vous plait?" a feminine, raspy voice was heard.

Cress turned round and got the shock of his life, but was yet to control it. He had no idea who this wonderful woman was, in purple hair and a stunning mauve ball gown- but he knew something- she was pretty. Then again, most of them did have passing attractions for random customers, so it was momentary- at least he felt that way. Swallowing hard, he walked up to the table in a dignified, respectable manner.

"Yes madame, may I take your order?..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Wait to Order

Like a dignified gentleman, Cress walked straight up to that wonderful woman in mauve. For some strange reason he was drawn to her elegance and beauty, but hadn't a clue if it really was love or probably something rather transfixing, like universal charm. Either way, she was beautiful.

"Ah, bonjour waiter! I have a lot of choices, oui, oui!" the woman said cheerily.

"Oui madame, what may I get you?" Cress said rather reflexively.

The woman seemed impressed by his basic knowledge of French. "Ah yes! I would like some of this... risotto with po...ll...o something- what is it?"

"It's an Italian dish with rice in it and pollo is chicken. But if you would like my recommendation, I suggest butter garlic prawns with the lemon rinds and garnishes..." Cress answered rather professionally. Chilli and Cilan were stunned hearing this- Cress was efficient but they'd never heard him recommending anything in their life before! What had gotten into him?

Seeing this calm, cool and almost charming demeanour, the woman giggled. "Ah yes! You are wonderful, dear waiter. Why I'd love to take you recommendation... sir..."

"Cress. That's my name." Cress replied following which he went into the kitchen to bark the order to the chef while Chilli was at the dishes. No one would wonder how anybody would be enthralled by such a dry conversation as this one that happens every day between waiter and customer and at times, there is more spilt in, but Cress actually thought of this as the best thing that ever happened to him in his life. Humming a tune, he then went ahead and screamed the order to the chef, following which he then placidly went ahead taking other orders; rather he would have before Cilan stopped him. "What's the matter brother?'' Cress asked innocently.

"You're acting a little erratic today. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Cilan asked sternly. Cress just stared ahead at him. "Yes, I have. I have to take the other orders." He meekly replied. "Sorry. I don't know, it's just your attitude. It's changing... but I like it!" Cilan said smiling, following which Cress went ahead with the other orders like a diligent professional. Chilli though, figured everything. He had a sinister smile on his face- clearly Cress hadn't a clue what his hot-head brother was thinking and wouldn't even want to.

Seeing Chilli slacking off though put Cilan off immediately. "Get back to work you lazy slob!" he yelled in hopes that no one would hear. Luckily, no one did.

Cress did his jobs really well, but couldn't help but stare at that woman he just saw. Sure, she was a customer and he really shouldn't be staring at her like that, but he couldn't help it- she was so beautiful. All the same, if he were caught, it would be trouble and he knew it. Btu he was a young lad, so who really bothered? Not him at least. He felt something strange in him grow stronger and stronger. Finally, after a few taking orders and nearly spilling fruit punch on a customer, he saw her look at him which brought him to seventh heaven.

He had a strange dream, rather fantasy. Suddenly all the world turned green and nobody was present. Lots of beautiful, fragrant flowers surrounded him and he basked in their beauty and wonderful, sensual fragrance. Cress closed his eyes in patient awe- this felt too beautiful. He could sense everything- subtle romantic music, the flutter of flying flowers past and its wonderful fragrances of patchouli, jasmine and chamomile all combined in one and tantalising his every sense, tingling his nose and his fantasy which increased- flowers were now fluttering faster and whipped up a whirlwind. Finally, absolutely mesmerised by the scent, he opened his eyes and saw the woman turn around to him and smile. Cress was zapped- she was really the most beautiful lady ever seen. He even heard music- it went like a Busted song, Chilli's new favourite band.

"Her voice is echoed in my mind, I can't pretend she is mine..." Cress suddenly snapped when he heard his annoying brother's hoarse singing voice suddenly pop up. "Chilli?! Aren't you supposed to be working?!" Cress whispered. "Haha! Tricked you, didn't I? I know everything going on in your sick little mind... so I thought I'll give you a hand." Chilli burst out, making Cress blush.

"Seriously, here? In front of all of them? We'll run out again!" Cress spoke a little louder. "Okay, I'll give you a hand, wimp. Take this plate of prawns, they're fresh and done perfectly. I'd know I tried one of them" Chilli said brashly before preening his ears to the door.

Cress shot him an acid look.

"It was a tester, okay?! Spoilsport!" Chilli admitted. Then he heard the door open and his eyes shone "Elesa!" he yelled before racing up to the door and giving her a bear hug. "Boy am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed almost choking her. Cress sighed- how come all his brothers got the girls? What was missing in him? He was rather wimpy compared to them, but he sure was a kind soul and very handsome too, so what did girls like in his brothers so much? He did feel really jealous of them and even depressed by this.

Even if Elesa was not Chilli's girlfriend.

Feeling dejected, he went ahead and gave the woman her prawns. "Here it is, Madame. Bon appétit!" he said cheerfully, after all, food would taste depending on their moods, being a really good cook himself. She smiled. "Merci be coux!" she said happily. Cress stared on in wonder. "It means thank you, mon cheri!" she said jovially, following which she started to eat. Cress just watched in pride and awe- she was too beautiful. After a few bites, swallows and gulps, she then looking satisfied, turned around to the diffident young wauter and said "This is amazing! Bien, tres bien! I love it- yuo really are a professional!" complimenting him heavily.

Cress turned scarlet hearing this- this was too much for him to digest.

"Just doing my duty, madame. All the same, merci!" he sputtered smiling.

She beamed and then watched him leave. Then she said slowly "Please, dear boy- call me Fantina."

Still walking, Cress was dazed and dreamy as he walked away from his stunning customer, whom he had no idea about, frankly. All he could think of was how he made somebody's day and how it filled his own heart with joy- he was such an altruistic soul. Then again, this was done solely to see her beautiful face again and revel in its grace.

"Fantina...Fantina... I'll remember that." He spoke quietly, still beaming as he went to do other business. This was just the beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Imprints in Mind

For days this followed. Cress would go ahead and be the perfect dream waiter for Fantina every time he would see her- she was a dream come true for him. He had no idea that he would have such a burning feeling in his heart every time he'd see her. For no matter how many times he saw that elegant face, he would never tire of her, rather it would empower him to do more than just a normal waiter's formalities.

"Ah yes, Madame Fantina. What may I serve you today?" Cress asked her in that ever so formal yet charming tone.

"Whatever you recommend me monsieur!" she'd say just as cheerfully, rather flattered by Cress' gallantry.

And so it followed, that ridiculously dry conversation yet so stimulating to the young leader's heart. It would happen almost every day, with Fantina's visits increasing day by day and Cress would have the time of his life. Soon, it started becoming less about giving recommendations about elite foods and more about establishing a friendship. They started divulging a few problems and facts about their life and started off being mutual friends which was a bonus, even though Cress thought of her as much more than a friend.

Chilli of course, wasted no time in realising the huge dilemma his little brother has fallen into. At times, he'd teasingly ask him "Hey, there lover boy! Lady seems to be drawn in by you!" Cress, of course embarrassed would shut him up or complain to Cilan of him being tardy, the latter being more effective. But gradually, his guard started wearing out and he himself wondered about what he felt for Fantina.

Cress walked around dazed one day after work had wrapped up. Chilli then asked him jokingly "Hey, there, sleepyhead! What's up with you?" Cress of course didn't answer, ignoring his brother's stupidity and just walked straight ahead, until he slammed into a wall and got a bump on his head. Ouch.

"Seriously, man! What's gotten into you?!" Chilli screamed across. "Wha?... Nothing. I'm okay." Cress would say defensively before returning to his other works in light speed. Chilli finally felt his intuitions were coming true.

"Geez, Ella. This is so weird. Things have been changing a little too much now that all these foreigners are entering here. I'm starting to wonder...what is going on? Are we like imbibing their culture or becoming insane not battling at all? Coz either way, we've become weird; too weird."

"What makes you say that?" inquired the blonde bombshell.

"I mean seriously, look around you! Things have changed like too much! Picture this- ever since the tourists are getting here, we've become totally alien! Cilan has become hot-tempered and rather cold, Cress is becoming a little too forgetful and dazed and me... I'm being retrospective! Isn't that weird?"

"Oh please, Chilli! You and retrospective? That by far is one really bad joke. You haven't changed a bit!" laughed Elesa as she ruffled Chilli's hair playfully. They then had a bit of fun just playing about and hanging about with their Pokémon. Life was a breeze. "All the same, Elesa; this is totally weird. What's gotten into us?" Chilli asked dodging an imminent pillow smashing his face.

"Chilli! You stupid boy- can't you see? Cilan is obviously overworked and angry- he's been losing too much of his pride and money, there's bound to be a time when he'll totally snap! Especially if it's because of your stupidity!" Elesa laughed as she continued with their play fight.

"Me? Stupid?! What kind of sick joke is that? I am by far too smart and clever for my-" That very minute, he felt something soft yet powerful smash his face. When it fell down, Chilli's face was a red mass of booboo.

"You were saying-?" Elesa chuckled. Furious, Chilli then went ahead and said "Enough talk- let's do some real fighting. Go Pansear!" he yelled following which a flaming monkey popped out of his pokeball.

"Go Zebstrika!" yelled Elesa as she then let out her electric zebra out free.

Then they had a fun, yet intense battle. In the end, Chilli won rather impressively by knocking out Zebstrika with Incinerate. Elesa quickly used a revive, but brought her Pokémon back. "Have some rest, love." She said sweetly and then turned to Chilli. "So, we were saying?"

"Yeah, it was about us bros. I don't know what's gotten into us. Cilan is being too weird and unlike himself- furious and cold, Cress seems to fancy somebody and for the first time in my life, I like rather I love a pop band!" Chilli confessed. "Which one?" asked Elesa, knowing Chilli was more of a rock kind of guy? "This band called Busted... I think it's great." Chilli answered.

"Busted!? It's the greatest pop band in the world! Their awesomeness is freaking contagious! I think it's great that you love them- it isn't without reason!" Elesa exclaimed. Then she hugged Chilli rather tightly and he couldn't help but return the hug- he liked Elesa, she was like his best friend and the most level headed girl in the world. Then Elesa suddenly had a wicked smile across her face- "Cress seems to fancy somebody, right? Try and find out whom." She ordered him. Chilli returned that evil grin-: he knew a great way to blackmail his brother into telling him his real feelings and about that crazy middle aged woman he was seemingly infatuated with.

It was the same old busy day, juggling work and too many customers. Of course, Cress' favourite customer was included. This time though, he felt like he should ignore her, more so to focus on the others. When he was leaving though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned round in shock. "The heck?!" he yelled. "Shhh! No swearing, little bro! What stopped you from tending to your number one customer?" Chilli asked maliciously. Cress blushed "What are you asking of me? I have to tend to others too, so leave me be!" he said shaking off his hand.

"Ah, but wait! Won't she be a little offended if you never got to her?" Chilli asked him coldly.

"Good point... But I have to tend to the others!" Cress exclaimed trying to run away.

"Hmm, okay. But I do remember that lady... who Fantina right? She was a little interested in getting your number... from her favourite waiter." Chilli said slyly.

Cress immediately stopped right there.

"But if you are so insistent, I'll give her mine and take your place. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Chilli! Handle the others! They could be waiting forever for me, for all I care. I'm, off to tend to my midnight rose!"

Saying which he scurried off like a Rattata. Chilli smiled- his blackmail plan had worked... rather just the beginning.

"Miss Fantina, what may I bring you today?" he asked charmingly. Fantina laughed "Ah, oui oui. My favourite waiter! Do you have clafoutis aux cerise? I've wanted some for so long! They remind me of home and you do have the finest restaurant ever!"

Cress stared in utter bemusement.

"It's a cherry cake." She said giggling.

Cress actually face palmed- how could he not know this? It was Cilan's dessert specialty. "I'm so sorry, Madame. I promise you I'll get it as soon as possible!" he aside bowing and scurrying off to get it done. Chilli of course died laughing- this was so cute! Clearly the two exuded chemistry, and he was no love expert, but he felt that Cress' awkward personality was perfect for Fantina's charming and confident nature. Of course, he had no idea that she was the Hearthome City gym leader, but seriously, who even bothered to notice?

When Cress got there, though- it was in a remarkable speed. He came panting there and tired said "Here it is, Madame. Bon appétit." Placing it ever so elegantly and cutting out a dainty piece. "Merci be coup!" she said. "De rien." Cress said bowing down. Fantina just beamed and started eating. After word he heard Cilan call out to him "Cress! Hurry up and help your brother! I'm busy cooking for today!" Cress got out of his stupor and went ahead to work.

"So she may be thirty three, but that doesn't bother me!" he hard Chilli sing hoarsely. Cress was furious. "Shut up!" he whispered softly. "You've sung it for the millionth time already!" Of course, that still didn't stop Chilli from taunting him as he worked away grudgingly.

Finally, after finishing all the work possible, he went to Fantina's table after she beckoned him over. Bending over, he asked "How was it?" "That was the most beautiful meal I've ever eaten! Reminds me of Paris! Thank you so much, it was wonderful!" she beamed out. Cress blushed "Why thank you Madame, this was my brother's work. I'm sure he'll be pleased."

Suddenly, Fantina grabbed out his hand and placed something in hand. "Wha...?" he was stunned. Fantina smiled "Oh, mon cerise, that is a tip of 2000 pokedollars for such a beautiful meal. Split it with your brother, he deserves it!" Cress, still blushing thanked her profusely as she left, waving out to her darling waiter.

"Whoa! 2000 bucks! We're rich! We're rich!" yelled Chilli jumping as he suddenly started singing "We are the champions, we are the champions! No time for losers coz we are the champions!" Cilan of course would not tolerate his nonsense. "Shut it, brother." Was all he needed to say. Then Cress gave him 1000 and pocketed the rest. Then while walking away, Chilli yelled "Whoa, Cress where are you going? The storage is right here!"

"Who said I'm going there?" Cress asked dazed.

"Let me guess... it's something with that Fantina girl, am I right?" he said slyly nudging Cilan who tried not to laugh. At least until he heard the seriousness of Cress' answer.

"Hell yes it is! I'm in love!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Finer Moments

Cress' acquaintanceship with Fantina grew and grew, his service becoming more intimate with her- that is not just by giving her the finest recommendations ever, it involved even talking to her and just being a friendly angel. One day, he thought of taking it up a notch by giving her a little surprise.

"Err, Madame- your order." He said while giving her a platter she'd ordered. When she did take it though, she saw a bouquet of flowers over there along with a greeting card which read 'Pour un client et ami.' Which meant 'For a dear friend and customer.' Fantina was touched by such a gesture and then again she had lots of admirers, being a number one coordinator. All the same, this seemed so sweet and heartfelt. "Stephanotis! I thought these flowers don't grow anymore! Oh, merci! Merci be coup, my dear!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Cress' hand and told him "Thank you, dear waiter. I'll remember this forever!"

This probably snapped out for Cress- he was now truly and completely in love with Fantina. Nothing in this world would move him from such an immortal fact, not even Arceus himself. Question was, would she feel the same way about him?

"Say, dear- I have a little favour. Now I turn out to be doing a show in Nimbasa City in the musical theatre, they hired me to do a little contest gig... How about you'd like to come?" she proposed softly. "W...why I'd love to! Except, the money..." Cress mumbled. "Don't worry mon amour! I'll let you and your two brothers in. It's on Friday. Here, take this." She reassured slipping him some paper in his hands. "What's this?" he wondered. Then he opened it out and was astounded. Three free tickets to see the iconic Fantina!

"You're a coordinator?!" he exclaimed. "Shh! be soft, love! I don't want the whole world knowing of it! I wanted some privacy in here." She retorted. Cress hung his head in shame. Then her face softened "Please, you will come, won't you?" she asked him sweetly. Cress blushed "now that you say so, alright I will."

Then he scurried off to the kitchen where his brothers were busy working. "Any new orders, Cress?" Cilan asked while preparing a parfait. "Nope, but I got something better!" he then waved out the tickets. "Check this out! Fantina gave it to me!" The brothers looked at it in awe. "Lemme see that!" Chilli grabbed the tickets away and started reading aloud "  
Coime see the iconic Fantina perform a masterpiece of art in the Pokémon musical theatre arena with her astounding Pokémon... Sounds like fun!"

Cilan himself seemed interested. "When is it?" he asked while putting on some cream. "Friday, 5:00." Answered Cress. "Hmm... Elesa can hitch us a ride. Sounds like fun! I've always heard of pokemon contests, but never got to see them live... okay it is official. We're going!" The brothers cheered and high-fived. This was going to be fun!

On that day, they dressed up in black tuxedo suits and coloured ties of their favourite colours- green, red and blue. Then they ran up to the end of the city borders where they saw Elesa, stunning as ever dressed up in a faux gem dress of yellow and gold with a large limousine. Seeing the boys her expression softened "Hi, boys! Ready to leave yet?" she called out. "Heck yes we are, Elle!" Chilli yelled back and racing up to the limo. "Cool, a limo! Man. Why can't we afford such things?!" Cilan shot him an acid look.

"Well, I only rented it for you guys, being the guests of honour and all..." Elesa replied. "Wait, what?" Cilan was confused. "Have you been living under a rock or something? All the gym leaders are guests of honour!" Elesa replied tartly, then letting them in. "Woohoo! A limo! This is the best day ever!" Chilli yelled while feeling like a prince inside. "I've gotta agree with you." Cilan said rather sweetly. Chilli was at first shocked, then almost cried- his brother had forgiven him! Even if it was temporary...

Cress couldn't give a damn about a limo- he just wanted to see his beautiful midnight rose perform there on time. Of course, he was dreaming so much about her while on the ride while Chilli ate cheese tacos and Cilan and Elesa caught up with life.

"Mmmm! Tacos! Seriously, what's this stuff near it?" he asked Elesa with his mouth full while grabbing a red bottle. "Whoa, Chilli! Don't eat that! It's" but sadly she was too late- Chilli put that all over and started chewing it, until he felt something in his tongue... "AAAAAAAAARGH! Fire, fire! Save my burning tongue!" he yelled gasping for air and cold water. Cilan and Elesa face palmed.

"That was paprika sauce, you moron!" Cilan said desperately trying to keep his cool.

"Here, lemme give you a hand." Cress said while he poured some ice cold water into Chilli's mouth. After savouring it, he said "Thanks a bunch, Cress! I love you!" Cress just smiled and got back to dreaming.

By the time they got there, they were just in time and quickly scurried off to the top seats. At that minute, an announcer boomed "Welcome one and all to this wonderful show! All round the world, there are shows called contests where people show off their Pokémon's tantalising moves! Pity that isn't prevalent here, but who said it stops you from watching a masterpiece of a performance right here?! Presenting, the Sinnoh queen of elegance, Fantina!"

All clapped and cheered. Cilan thought this will be really interesting. Fantina came out to cheering crowds and she was absolutely bawled over by such adulation. She waved out to the crowds and gave the row Cress was in a flying kiss. Poor Cress was so bowled over- he would've died of gladness right there!

Of course, this was a really special contest, for it had some amazing combo moves as displayed. "Go, Mismagius!" she yelled following which a large violet ghost Pokémon emerged. It started levitating in the air and then waited patiently for her orders. "Alright, mon amour, Let's do this!" she yelled. "Mismagius, use Magical Leaf!" saying which it sent out a barrage of coloured leaves in every shade possible.

The crowd started getting excited. What was she going to do next?

Just before the leaves hit the wall, she yelled "Mismagius use Psywave!" saying which a strange beam of pink started to hit and all the leaves levitated high in the air, which mildly impressed the crowd, but what she was about to do was a risk nobody ever took before.

"Now, follow my hands, darling!" she said, saying which she moved her hands in a parting fashion. The leaves then started moving as per her hand movements which undoubtedly impressed the crowd. Then Fantina motioned her hands in splits with her fingers, and the leaves suddenly got to pairs. They looked really beautiful and colour compatible too.

Mismagius then went ahead and started levitating them in such a stunning manner that the leaves actually looked like they were dancing with each other, intense and softer based on the music. They twirled, split, held each other and started moving entirely based on Fantina's movements, which eventually was a well choreographed dance of the leaves. Finally, she then screamed out "Alright Mismagius, you know what to do!" following which Mismagius then made the leaves go round in circles like a moon dance,

"And finally, use Dark Pulse!" saying which an eerie aura of darkness came and consumed the leaves. The whole crowd could feeling the anguish and sorrow of the dying leaves, but had an awkward feeling that they'll forever be immortal in their hearts. Finally, everything calmed down and Fantina stopped the performance.

"Merci be coup. Thank you very much!" she said bowing.

At hat minute, Cress stood up personally and gave her a standing ovation. All were surprised seeing him do this and everyone slowly followed suit. Soon the whole hall was in a thunderous applause and they all thanked profusely the lady.

She was undoubtedly flattered, but the only person she'd see who truly loved this soulfully was Cress clapping in ecstasy. He too saw her and smiled, following which she broke out into beams, mouthing "Thank you."

Then, while they left, Cress had this two feelings- one that was the best performance ever and two, he truly loved Fantina...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Time Alone

After that wonderful performance, Cress went outside just for a breather to a secret location. It was a hidden lake across the desert and it was beautiful, for at times you could see all the stars and the moon. Of course, he wasn't alone, for someone else was there along with him, just for fun.

"Hey! Can I join you?"

"Sure Elesa. Need anything?"

Elesa said nothing and sat near him, observing the lake. "Wow! This is beautiful! I never knew places without electricity could be this stunning!" she commented while staring at sky. "Well, it is purely natural. That's one reason why it appeals. It's a creation of wonder, a creation of love. Why wouldn't it be?" Cress said softly. Elesa was astounded by this sudden poetic feeling that Cress had. "Is something wrong? Or rather, unbalanced for you?" she asked.

Cress stared at her blankly.

"Oh come, on! I know there's something. Chilli told me something's bothering you!" Elesa insisted. Cress sighed- she really was persistent. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you. But not a word of this to anybody. It may cause problems." Cress made her swear and she did.

"Here goes. I'm in love." He confessed.

She looked shell shocked.

"There. I said it. Anything else?" he asked her icily. "No, none at all! It's just, I can't believe it! Especially after what I did to you..." she stuttered and then stopped. She still remembered that fateful day which scarred both for life, maybe.

The day she broke Cress' heart.

It was a rather bleak day. Elesa had just won another battle and the whole day was rather tiring. Just then, Cress had asked her to come out and see a beautiful place he discovered. She smiled- Cress was never adventurous, but when he was he was a wonder. She then came outside and saw him dressed rather formally with roses.

"Who's married?" she joked.

"Nobody; Not yet." Was all he answered?

She never took this as much of a sign and came to the same lake and they talked for hours. She enjoyed him; he was rather polished and crisp. She was hoping that day would never end, until she asked him one fateful question.

"Cress, who are these flowers for? And why the formal outfit?"

At that minute, his face hardened. He grabbed Elesa's hand and said "Elesa, you've really been the light of my life. I've always admired you, but little did I know you'd be the stunning supermodel you are truly! You are really the shining beauty."

Elesa stared at him in horror.

"So, as I ask of you..." said he as he then bent on a knee "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Elesa was still stunned and then slapped him. "You idiot! All this while I thought of you as a kind and gentle friend and now you break that illusion too?! How could you be so inconsiderate! Of course I reject!"

Cress still didn't give up. He got up and held her by the shoulder. "Please, Elesa. I'll be everything you need! Just please, could you?" then he leaned forward to kiss her, when she slapped him hard yet again.

He was shaken by this, but said nothing, until he sputtered "Why, Elesa, why?"

"Because you don't love me!" she yelled while running away for good.

"Either way, it was a fact. You only thought of me as a hot supermodel, not someone you could commit to. All the same, we were teenagers that time." She said wistfully until she saw a twinkle in Cress' eye.

"Oh don't worry. It isn't you. It's someone else. She's just as pretty as you, maybe more, but I really love her... but I don't have the guts!" Cress whispered. They then sat for a few minutes in awkward silence. It seemed so desolate, for the lake was such a secret, even Pokémon never entered here! All that could be heard was the stillness of the water and a few Kricketune singing some songs.

"Who is this lucky lady?" Elesa asked with a bitter smile. "Oh well, she is a lady, a foreigner, presumably French. She dresses in the most elegant shades of purple and mauve, and practically lives in it, with glittering stardust in her eyes. She speaks with such a lovely accent as if a song in my ears, but there is only one impediment- she's older than me!" he confessed. Elesa immediately guessed it "Let me guess- it was the coordinator woman... Fantina, right?"

"Yup, she is." Cress said. "I know I love her, because it isn't just her beautiful appearance and her elegance. Everything she does is just...beautiful! She seems to be Cresselia in human form!" Elesa smiled- Cress certainly had a taste for beautiful things. All the same she couldn't help but chuckle- he was so much younger than her! Cress turned round and said "Promise not a word?" Elesa smiled "Nope. Not even one. Pinky promise!" as they did the same.

Then, they put their arms round each other platonically. They were still special friends, after all.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the leaves and immediately straightened up. They turned round and saw none other than Fantina herself. "Sucre bleu! What a beautiful place! Nice to see something like this once in a while... Ah, mon cerise! How nice to see you again!"

Then she saw Cress and Elesa together. "Je suis desolee! Did I disturb you?"

"No, not at all, miss." Elesa said cheerfully.

Elesa eyes Cress rather naughtily as she was nudging him "It's okay, lovebird. Go!" Cress swallowed hard and then walking up to her, said "Fantina, I...How did you get here?!"

Elesa face palmed. Cress was a sucker in front of this woman.

"I really do not know! I just saw a few footprints that led here and thought...why not explore this beautiful country awhile!" said she. Cress sighed- he really sucked in sucking up to her.

"That's nice! Err, Fantina? I want to ask you something..." Cress said nervously playing with his fingers.

"Go on, mon amour."

"You see... I...I... I just..." Cress had trouble saying anything, stuttering. Then, Fantina suddenly placed a long, graceful finger on his mouth. Elesa stared keenly- this was going to be so fun, if not romantic.

"Why not you and I walk together?" she suggested. Cress was offered an offer he couldn't refuse. "Oui. I accept." He replied. Then he led her to another way which led away from Nimbasa to Driftveil. As much as it was just a route, it certainly was beautiful. They walked together, with Cress blushing hard even when Fantina's fingers touched his. This was going to be a hard wooing session if he were to be like this.

While walking, Fantina suddenly asked him "Who was that girl?"

"Which girl?"

"The girl you were so close to."

"She? She's Elesa, the gym leader of Nimbasa City. She deals with electric type Pokémon and she's a supermodel."

Fantina's face grimaced. "Oh, I see. Strange that you have so many important contacts..."

Cress didn't want to tell her that he was a leader- it might just intimidate her and prevent him from having a normal romance. All the same, he had to be honest with her...

Suddenly, he felt everything go black momentarily and when he awoke, he was shocked. Fantina was gone! "Fantina?! Fantina! Where are you!?" He yelled out for her for 15 minutes and then figuring that she wasn't in sight, tried to get up, but saw himself bound up in ropes. "Oh shoot! What happened to me? Aaaargh!" He struggled for long, but in vain. What was he to do with Fantina missing too? Then, he struggled out to get his pokeball and then grabbing hold of it, whispered "Go, Panpour!"

Following this, a water monkey emerged and nuzzled him.

"Panpour! Am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed delightedly. Then he ordered him to use Fury Swipes and in seconds, he was out.

"Woohoo! I'm free!" he yelled like a madman. Then he remembered something. "Fantina! Oh no! Come on, Panpour! We have work to do!" then he and Panpour ran all over to find her, until they got to a deserted alley.

He was shocked by what he saw, getting there. He saw a masked man put a hand to her mouth and put a knife at her throat. "Search the woman! She's sure to have something we want!" he yelled to another guy who strated doing so and leaving poor Fantina in anguish. "Try struggling as much as you want, what would a middle aged woman in her forties do about it?" he scoffed. Furious, Cress stepped forward.

"Unhand her, now!" he yelled. The guy then ran up to him to stab him, but Panpour then knocked him out using Ice Beam on his face. "Good job, Panpour!" he commended and the turned to the other guy. "I'm a lot stronger than you, punk!" he said and then let out his Patrat to battle.

"Patrat, use Bite!" he barked.

"Flip 360 and use Fury Swipes!" Cress yelled.

And so it began. Patrat then went ahead and tried biting, but Panpour successfully evaded this and scratched it hard. "Use Water Gun now!" yelled Cress. Sadly, he was one step ahead. "Detect!" and Patrat protected itself. Cress was steamed. Now what?

"Now, Patrat, use Tackle!" he yelled.

Before Cress could open his mouth, Panpour was down. Then Patrat, nearly strangling him, was told "Now use Super Fang and make it hard!" Panpour shuddered seeing this, it could be messy. So did Cress, he was so close to giving up! But when he saw poor Fantina in anguish, he changed his mind, Fuelled with an unlikely courage, he felt his whole body flame in passion and determination.

"Okay, Panpour, let's do the dance of the heavens! Use Rain Dance!"

Suddenly, the clouds turned dark and rain pattered everywhere. In minutes, all were soaked to the skin.

Patrat hated getting wet.

"Okay, now I want you to use the most powerful Brine ever!" he yelled with such passion that Panpour imbibed it and sent a huge tidal wave of salty water down both trainer and Pokémon, almost consumed by the water's wrath. Finally, seeing them struggling to swim, Cress grabbed Fantina and ran away, making a sign of fingers to Panpour and then running out into the cold rain.

Fantina was ungagged and she saw Cress' shining, passionate face. Dumbstruck at his bravery, she couldn't speak. All she wanted to say was 'why?" but had no opportunity. Cress just blushed and smiled looking at her. He had no idea what to say. After 3 minutes of being drenched in the rain, Fantina finally took the lead. She just grabbed Cress and crying in amazement, just said "Merci be coup. Thank you Cress! Thank you!" and then caressed his face, still crying.

Now what was he supposed to do? He himself was amazed at the wonders of Fantina's touch. He knew it was in gratitude, but he loved it. He longed for it, and craved for more. But what was he supposed to say? Nothing more was needed.

Fantina just embraced him which embarrassed him greatly. He felt totally awkward, for the world had done the same, yet he loved it. It felt so warm, tender and heartfelt. It was just so beautiful...so passionate. He couldn't fathom any greater feeling than being embraced lovingly by a beautiful woman twenty years older than him, his beautiful midnight rose.

Nothing else mattered. All he wanted was her.

Sadly, their happiness was short lived when the dacoit came back with a knife. "Think you can outsmart me, eh?" This time, Fantina attacked him by pinning him down with one swift kick on his jaw, breaking a tooth.

With the dacoit roaring in pain, the two made their great escape...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Shard of Hope

That fateful encounter would never leave Cress' mind. He'd think of it all day, which even botched up a few of his orders. Of course, Cilan was clearly getting cheesed off but Chilli knew of the sickness prevailing in his brother. "Cress, what is this nonsense?! You've been botching up over 8 orders today! Can't you see that that will cause bad business?!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry." Was all Cress said. Chilli shrugged and took over his love sick brother's workload and left Cress to just dawdle about twiddling his thumbs. Cress of course was plagued by last night's events. He was glad he saved her but was mad at himself for letting her go away so easily. Thank goodness he got there in time!

There was more in it of course. Fantina had caressed him and hugged him. That was something she'd never done before to him! She made his knees wobble in absolute disarray vary time she'd gaze at him or make a pass. Her smile was contagious; it would make him turn scarlet like a tomato. He absolutely loved her touch; it felt heavenly and would still send shudders up his spine. His heart would beat like a racing Rapidash every time he'd see her, unlike how he felt with Elesa. In the end, it never took a genius to realise something- he was experiencing his first love. His first true, passionate love.

So it was but natural that he was surprised and dejected that Fantina never showed up that day. He couldn't exactly give that as a palpable excuse to Cilan for botching up orders now, could he? It would only aggravate his frustration; after all it had been long since they had a real battle. Rather long for Cilan at least.

It still plagued his mind though- why wouldn't Fantina come? Then it hit him- she would probably be too traumatised by yesterday, even if the dacoit was arrested. Or was she nervous about what she did to him? Or worse... Was she disappointed in him for not saving her on time? That really broke him bad.

Of course, this wasn't the end of it though. Suddenly, the brothers heard their door burst open in anger and strangely enough, it was none other than Fantina herself. Unlike her usual self though, she seemed to be flaming and her blood was boiling. She may just explode any minute!

"Ah, Fantina! How wonderful to..." Cress' energy dropped though seeing how livid she was. She certainly wasn't in a mood to listen to anyone, let alone talk. This frightened Cress- she was a far sight from her cool, friendly personality. Fantina just slumped onto her usual chair and snapped at Cress. Not bothering to see who it was, she then snapped "Waiter! Make me something good and make it snappy!"

Cress was shocked by this- she didn't even turn round to glance at 'her favourite waiter'! All the same, he just whispered yes and went to Cilan. "Something snappy for an angry lady." Said Chilli before Cress could even open his mouth. "Thanks, bud." Said Cress as he then went away to get more orders, meanwhile wondering what happened to Fantina?

"Err, can I get you anything, ma'am?" he asked a random lady, but with no enthusiasm, still wondering about Fantina's fury. Of course, his payers were to be answered when he saw a strange man pop inside. He was a tourist, it was obvious, but his clothes were rather ancient, if Cress may say so himself.

The man had salt and pepper hair and a tiny moustache. He wore a dress shirt of a rich mauve and balloon pants of even richer mauve with silk white stockings and a pair of white wedge heels. What was also amazing though was his long blue coat gilded with gold. Frankly, he looked like a rich Spanish bullfighter, but of course, Cress had no right to comment. Customer is king.

He then promptly took a seat opposite Fantina and looked at her lovingly only to be rewarded with an icy glare. This was getting interesting, but Cress kept it subtle.

"Fantina, my dear... shouldn't we reconsider?" asked the stranger.

"I have tried, monsieur." Was all she said coldly.

"Are you sure we should do something as disgraceful like this?" he inquired further.

"What crime you have committed is much worse than this!" she replied coldly.

"Speak."

"I cannot believe you even dreamed of having an affair with someone like her! After all those promises you made in cold blood! Were they just washing away? And the lady was so much younger than you, you disgusting womaniser!"

Cress couldn't believe his ears. Was she really speaking the truth? No, it couldn't be! He tried to divert his mind away from this by serving, but one ear was still on the apple of his eyes.

"Don't speak of her that way. She certainly was a woman of high calibre."

"Would you do the same if I were in her place? It was your idea to marry me in the first place..."

"But Fantina I-"

"Don't degrade yourself with those disgusting lies anymore! I've had enough, Juan. I have!"

"Ca sufit!" he yelled, so much that Cress' drink shook. "Know your place, woman!"

By now, the whole restaurant was staring at them, the arguing couple. For now it was no surprise.

Furious, Fantina rose up and slammed the table. "This is it! I've had enough of this! If you couldn't have the courage to say this to me, it was your own stupid fault that all of this happened! If you cannot keep up with your competence then I'm sorry, I'm walking out! You really do not respect me, let alone anything else! If anyone git to know of this, your place as leader will... Oh, forget it! They'll give too much of a damn about you anyway!"

"You viewed me no more than an object of desire, and you yourself have no right as a shameless, disgusting pervert of a man! We're leaving, and that's final!"

Fantina was furious, but this sort of language was uncalled for. Even Juan, the famous gym leader never cursed when angry. Of course, he never did being polished and all, but this was a hypothesis. Al the same, she was shaking with fury. Such anger was witnessed by nobody, and was so intense than even Chilli; the usual hothead was shocked by such temper.

By now the whole restaurant was staring at her, but Fantina had no regrets. Grabbing a complimentary cup of tea given by yours truly a little while before, while furious, she then smiled wryly and contumely. She said what she had to and that was that.

"That is no way to treat a wife." Said she sipping her tea. "Especially when you know we are legally married."

Oh those words struck Cress like an arrow in his heart.

He was astounded- he very woman he loved with all his soul was married?! Did she even know he loved her? All the same, that was the most distressing news ever heard to him. His hands began to shiver and his spirits were so down, he looked like a depressed Frankenstein. But who could blame him? His heart was broken into two. Split and torn, as if his blood was oozing out and filling every sinus and every hole, but yet doing him no good.

She was married. To a hot and handsome man who was as old as her. No wonder she never looked at him in that way. Not only was he hot, but polished and elite, more than him. What was he to her? After all, she would probably just view him as that waiter she was acquainted with. That charming and elegant waiter... he wanted her to call him stupidly sweet nothings and be a strong support for him, after all, Fantina was a strong woman.

Worse, he was a Gym Leader. It was radiating out of him. Now Fantina would almost certainly never want Cress, especially if a Gym Leader broke his heart.

Waiting for her order, Fantina turned round to see the waiter when she felt his shadows. "Ah, about time!" Juan moaned. When Fantina turned around though, her eyes widened and weakened. She saw Cress and she was shocked. He was seemingly darkened now, having heard their conversation and his eyes weren't seen. For now he had bent down and attempted not to show her his face, Fantina was shocked seeing him in such a depressed mood.

"Cress? What happened?" she inquired. Struggling not to burst out, Cress was steadily failing. By now, his eyes were filled with tears streaming down his supple cheeks. He kept covering his eyes, but his visage said it all. The tears were falling uncontrollably and fast. He even let out a wail, but stifled it so much, he could have died of sorrow.

Consumed by grief, his hands were shaking so much that the tray began to actually resonate with his shaking as he put out the drinks. Juan looked a little suspicious. He wanted to ask her "Is this your waiter boyfriend?" but Fantina wouldn't hear any of it, so like a good man, he shut up. Cress then placed the shaking drinks with his quaking hands skilfully and then still weeping, he then grabbed his tray for dear life and ran away, now wailing in grief.

Fantina was surprised by this outburst, but knew nothing of what to do. Chilli on the other hand, saw it all. He was utterly sorry for his poor brother, after all his heart was broken once already. Would he be able to digest this one as well? "Wait up, Cress! I'm coming!" he yelled as he went after him while Cilan sighed and got over to waiting on the others. He had no time for love-struck twits.

Fantina was aghast, ion the other hand. Yet she knew not of why he felt this way, she was a 46 year old woman and he barely 24. Was his infatuation long lasting? She was too shocked to think of anything else, though and turned to her husband with a heavy heart.

Cress' heart was broken, but had he waited anymore, which his heart could not bear, he would have heard some seemingly good news for him at least. Looking at him contemptuously, Fantina then spoke out softly, yet coldly. "Well, Juan; I guess it's time we finalise our divorce..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Heartbreak Haven

Never ever before had Cress seen the ugly truth of life, and never ever had he been this morose. He felt like life was a drag and his heart was horribly broken. Nothing in this whole world could comfort him, neither his brother nor his darling Pokémon. Rather, it only made the problem worse.

"Hey, Cress! Come on, buddy!" Chilli called out to his disgruntled brother.

"Leave me alone!" he wailed.

Chilli sighed- things were becoming bad. Cress was slowly deteriorating into depression and it certainly wasn't good for anybody. Not only was it heartbreaking to see his closest brother slowly descend into a wallowing of self pity, he may be hospitalised for this, Arceus forbid! But he had to do something! Either way, Cress started becoming increasingly angry and bitter, wailing any time anyone even mentioned Fantina's name and his hatred for sophisticated things began to increase, much to Cilan's dismay.

One day, his Panpour decided to take matters into his own hands. Cress was sitting there, depressed and listening to 'Heartbreak Hotel' and 'My Immortal' when he saw his little simian friend. "Hey, Panpour. What's up?" he asked blandly. Then he just cranked up the volume of that song, which moved him to tears. Then, he let Panpour sit in his lap and just hummed a pleasant tone to Panpour. At that time, he remembered a casual conversation he had with Fantina which was to change his life.

"So, mon amour! How many pokemon you have?"

"One, a Panpour. It's a Spray Pokémon."

"Aww! That's adorable!" said she then petting the young simian who took an instant liking to her.

"When will he evolve, my dear?"

"Well, he will only evolve when I give him a water stone."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know Fantina; he just doesn't seem to be ready for this. I mean, it's like growing up, maybe he can't handle it!"

Then she turned round to him and said "Neither do we. But that doesn't mean we will limit ourselves to our comfort zones, will we mon ami? Look at him! He certainly is adorable, but at some time you'll have t break his protective shell. Growing up is hard, mon amour; but we have to, else how are we going to live? Just let him take the risk. Mark my words, it will be worth it!"

Cress was touched and moved by this, but still thought of putting this off till later. Panpour was still young after all.

Thinking of this conversation just broke his heart more and he began to wail harder and louder. Of course, Panpour was terribly distressed and was rather tempted to squirt on him a water gun, but resisted for Cress really was sorrowful and heartbroken. He just yawned adorably and tried to sleep when the music died down. When Cress saw this, his heart suddenly stopped. Panpour was like a baby to him; he couldn't exactly just let him go astray now, can he? Then he started to hum a soft song to him by Evanescence until he fell asleep and cradled the little monkey in his arms. Looking at him, he then said a soliloquy.

"Blessed grace, they're right. Why should I lust after a married woman? Fantina may be beautiful, but she's married and too old for me! She is twenty years older than me and I may get tired of her soon. I don't know, she may just become ugly and old someday and become a cold soul... but I can never imagine that! She'll still be beautiful, even when she really becomes old... that I know!"

"But even if she is married and she loves him, she'll stay in my heart no matter what!"

Filled with this determination, he left Panpour on his bed and went out to the door when the bell rang and he opened it to see... who else? Elesa!

"Hey, Cress! Care to join me on a ride?" she asked playfully. Cress almost fainted in shock when he saw what was waiting outside. "Bikes! Thanks a bunch Elesa!" he exclaimed while immediately hopping onto one and when they were ready, went around cycling all around Striaton. It was too mcyuh of fun and erminded him of the time he and the others were young carefree students just wanting to have a great time just biking atround.

Never before had Cress felt so free in his life! He was super excited as the air blew into his face, in all coldness yet pleasure! Elesa was not exactly easy to keep up worth. But he managed to overtake her in a fun bid and this was the greatest ride of his life so far! They biked all the way to Nacrene City without stopping even once, which was pretty dangerous owing to the fact that Cress had left Panpour home sleeping. "Race you to the Pinwheel Forest!" Elesa yelled while playing a fun tune on their stereo. "His turns me on!" she exclaimed in almost childish delight. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Cress yelled in pure joy as he raced behind her and in a hard race for prestige. Who blooming cared about the fact that they were gym leaders? They had a life too, which didn't just consist of battling and their respective jobs of modelling and waiting on. This was the freedom they craved and desires, to be free as the wind, not just cooped up in a huge gym!

The two of them had the time of their lives while skidding past grass, flowers, plants and other startled Pokémon who looked so cute when surprised. This was just too much of fun as the two friends just skidded past in at incredible speed which might get them to the tour de France! Kidding!

"This is AWESOME!" Cress yelled in excitement. "But the leaders...?" Elesa asked, knowing a crazy way to dampen him. "Screw them! Let's do our own thing! Race you to the Notting Hill!" he retorted while biking at breakneck speed. Notting Hill was a huge hill behind Nacrene, a secret location of course that he and Elesa discovered when they were twelve. That was another reason they were so close, when adventurous, they could unearth any damn location.

"Hurry up, Cress! We'll be late!" Elesa yelled while biking up.

"I'm coming! Can't you see this hill is steep?!" he retorted.

Finally, tired, Cress wheeled himself up and just lay on the soft grass. Elesa joined him and they started to drabble about clouds and dreams.

"Say, Cress? What do you feel about life now? I mean, I heard everything Chilli told me..." Elesa began.

"Oh, that? Must have been temporary. I have so many other girls to look out for, right?" Cress curtly replied.

"I really doubt you'd get any, you know..." she chuckled.

"Elesa... how girly am I? I mean, am I just not manly enough? Is that why girls don't like me?"

"What crap are you talking about? Okay, you are gentler than most others, but that by no standard makes you any less manly, Cress! Come on, I knew you since childhood! You may not be all brawn, but you certainly have heart! That's what will matter in the end, right?"

"Then why do girls always go after my brothers, not me?! Am I by any chance less hot?"

"Cress, girls are complicated. No matter how much we claim we can't we understand them totally. See, girls want the best of everything- a strong, caring man who will protect her, love her and their baby! After all, baby comes first in many lives! That's a reason strong men are a real girl-magnet. But I'm sure there are many girls who will love your beautiful cobalt blue hair and your intelligence!"

Cress sighed- advice from a girl who just rejected him! He must be the unluckiest guy in the world.

"I don't know, Ella. I just don't think girl are really my scene! Maybe I should just retire to gymming, you know! It makes life easier for everybody!"

Elesa was shocked hearing this remark, If Cress was ever to retire into something, there were chances of him wallowing in it forever, a bit like Chilli. They were two extremes, Chilli would become super furious and go on a rampage, and Cress would just become a misanthrope. Besides, Elesa always loved a good romance. She may just need to play matchmaker very soon, but only time would tell.

They then chatted on random stuff until they fell asleep basking in the sun. Hours passed and then, when feeling the afternoon sun dawn upon them, Cress awoke. He yawned and woke up just staring round. "Oh yeah, Notting. How could I forget?" he muttered, before smelling some flowers. Then he saw Elesa sleeping and promptly smiled. She was beautiful, but not really his type, that's for sure. All the same, he decided that no girl would dictate his life ever again.

He decided then and there to have no association with Fantina ever again.

Then, he heard a voice rustling out. "Shit!" he thought. "I have no pokemon and Elesa's barely know me! What to do now?" Resigning himself o a sad fate, he then balled up his fists and stood in an arming position. He was still shaking, but when he had a mild glimpse of who it was, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Elesa!" he yelled. "Elesa! Wake up, silly! See who is it there!"

"Mmmm... Cress, there's no one. It's a secret." He moaned still sleeping. Then Cress tried peering his eyes to see who it was, still steadfastly approaching. "Elle, wake up! I don't have forever y' know!" then he had an idea. "Shit! Our bikes are stolen!" he yelled. Elesa woke up that instant. "What the hell? Oh no they aren't! I just spent 6000 quid on that!" she said bailing up her fists while Cress flumped down. "What? Our bikes are still here, moron!" then she peered closely and saw a strange figure approaching. "The heck?" she stared closer until she figured who it was.

"Good news, the stranger is not a thief. Bad news, it's Fantina." She said coldly. Cress high fived himself "Booyeah! I knew who it as! He exclaimed mentally. Elesa on the other hand, decided that enough was enough and decided to give Fantina a piece of her mind, even though she knew that they had no relation whatsoever.

"Okay, miss! Cress has nothing to do with you whatsoever..." she satred only to see a cold Fantina suddenly beaming with joy. "Cress is here? Sucre bleu, I never thought this could be true!" she exclaimed. Elesa sighed- what was she to do now?

"Fantina? Leave me be. You're taken as it is." He said coldly in pretence. Fantina tried not to cry, but placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cress, mon ami! Why were you crying in the hotel?" she asked him wryly. "You were crying!?" Elesa exclaimed in disbelief. Cress face palmed. His secret was out. But what was he to do? He had to answer to her. "Would you really want to know? It's just that I...I... I just couldn't bear to see what was going on!" Fantina only looked more confused while Elesa could just bang her head- Cress was poor at maintaining promises like this.

"Wow! He sure is becoming like Chilli!" she wondered.

"Oh, mon amour! Could you be so sensitive?" she asked him compassionately as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Cress felt like bursting into tears right now.

"Turn around, my dear. See me. I want to see your beautiful face again, my boy!" she said.

This worked like slow magic. In a few seconds, he was turning his stained face to her and said defensively "I was not crying! Honest! I was not!"

"Oh Cress! Juan may be very sophisticated, but he has nothing I really want. I want to find new pastures, new lives... I want to be married again!" she confessed then almost choking on a sob said "It's official. It really is, mon cerise!"

"Juan and I are divorcing." She said coldly.

This shocked both Cress and Elesa, more so because neither of them could ever imagine a man who would leave someone like Fantina of all people. It really broke both of them, Elesa because she heard a lot of her personality and Cress because nobody could ever hurt his angel. This was the perfect time to take advantage of this, but of course Elesa was there and he still lacked the guts.

"Could I walk with you again?" he asked softly. "I know a good place nearby..." Fantina looked at him in horror. Quickly defending up he said, "It reminds me of Paris..." which brought her up instantly. Smiling softly, she just said "Why I'd love to! We could even battle afterwards..." Cress immediately felt like king of the world. "Go on, lovebird!" Elesa teased him softly of course, following which he just went ahead and walked with Fantina, side by side around the whole town.

"You know," said she "I love this kind of place! Modern, yet beautiful! I love this kind of a living!"

Cress was happy about this, but still sceptical. Will he really need to break his heart again?

His question was answered though, when suddenly he clasped her hand and she felt nothing, just tightly holding it along. He tried his best not to react, or let out a whisper, lest she ever saw his crimson face. Sadly, this wasn't going to last any longer.

"What goes there? And why are you with him?!"

Fantina turned round in horror followed by Cress to see who it was. When she did see him though, she gave a sly smile.

"Mph. Juan. My ever so vindictive ex-husband..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Impertinent Impediment

Juan was rather sharp and snarky. Analysing the young boy, he then said his heart's long. "Is this your waiter boyfriend?"

Cress turned scarlet and tried to turn away. "Who on earth told you this, monsieur?" Fantina spat coldly. "He looks like he is... That anguish I saw on his rubicund visage... It was clearly that of heartbreak!"  
Juan protested. "Don't be ridiculous! Besides, he's a person, not a thing! Have some respect when you talk to him!" Fantina snapped. "Let's go, Cress." She said. "And how do you know what I feel for anybody? You hardly had any self-respect yourself!"

"Ah, but wait! No friend will be able to interlock fingers like you do, am I right?" he said slyly. Fantina turned round and saw that she was holding Cress' hand. She blushed- this was certainly not her intention. "If you still think I'm wrong, see his face." He said coldly. Fantina saw Cress' face; it was an intense shade of red. She stared at him in surprise. "Cress, you aren't in love with me by any chance, are you?"

Cress almost died of embarrassment. "No! No! Not at all! How could anyone think of such a thing?!" he protested defensively. Sadly, Juan saw through all of this.

"Hmm, is that all? Your face says everything else. Therefore, your argument is invalid. You really do feel that way, am I right, Striaton gym leader?!" said he ripping a pocket off Cress' pants, revealing those golden stone encrusted badges as they fell to the ground with a tinkling sound. He then smiled even more "Cress Casterstone, third of the Striaton Gym Leaders along with Cilan and Chilli. What a great pleasure to be acquainted with you!"

Cress was astounded. Juan really was sharp.

Fantina stared at him in horror. "You... Cress is this true?" she mumbled in shock. Cress was heartbroken, but he just nodded and mumbled softly "Yes." "But I thought you said you were an ordinary waiter!" she protested. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a Gym Leader?"

Cress stayed mute. Telling her now will be a disaster.

"Why, Cress? Why?" she mumbled softly, now welling up with tears.

"It is obvious, isn't it? He too is a gym leader. Don't you ever wonder what will happen of your reputation being seen with him, you filthy cougar! The whole world will take it to fact that you are marrying him, rather dating him for prestige alone! And why did not he tell you? Was he ashamed of telling you this? That you would abandon him and leave? He is a petty amateur after all, compared to you- the Hearthome City leader, Fantina!"

This was too much for Cress. He was courting a 46 year old Gym Leader who was probably a million times stronger. He fainted.

Fantina was now crying and in anguish to see all of this. She was divorcing, undoubtedly, but now with an even more tarnished reputation of silly rumours of her dating a 24 year old waiter who was now the Gym Leader of Striaton! And worse, he never even told her once that he was! Stupid as it sounds, this broke her heart, not because her best friend was famous, but the very cold fact of his fibs.

That was the turning point- he lied.

She then turned to Juan and beckoned him for a pokeball. He gave her one and she released his Luvdisc. "Use Water Pulse, my love." She said following which he did it and Cress was revived because of the water. Luckily, the sonic waves didn't cause a headache. Cress woke up and said "Where am I...Fantina?" She on the other hand wasn't listening. She was already leaving away graciously leaving Cress to Juan's mercy.

"Fantina! I'm sorry I lied! Please forgive me!" he yelled. "Please!" Now Cress was reduced to tears. Juan on the other hand saw his petty figure and said "That's what you get for flirting with my wife!" Cress had finally had it. This was the last straw- he'd seen his rude public behaviour and his cold demeanour, polished or a lackey; that was no way to behave. Even kids knew that!

"What crap are you telling me! You've divorced her, for Arceus' sake! So why the worry? You jealous?..." Cress screamed. He was tired of being perceived as girly. So what if he had a hairstyle like that? It as his life, and by no ways did it make him a feminine like structure. Juan was taken aback. "It's my life, dear!" he said, trying to keep him away, but Cress certainly wasn't taking this anymore. "Take that!" he said while landing a punch straight to his face.

Cress was worried, but he did something he never did before- he actually stood up for himself and that was reward in itself. He felt really excited about this and was tempted to turn him into a boxing dummy, but he still was a leader, so he had to maintain at least 25% respect. If he deserved it, that is.

"That behaviour was uncalled for!" he said grabbing out a ball. "You want to do this the hard way, then fine! Let's battle!"

Cress gulped. "Shit! I left Panpour back home... What do I do now?" Panicked, Cress quickly called up his two brothers. "In case you were curious, it is a fair one versus one battle. You and me." Juan insisted. "I know, you dimwit! It's just a hard emergency! I left my Pokémon back home!" Cress spat irritably.

Cilan was busy cleaning when the call rang "Hello, Cilan here. Need anything?"

"Cilan, I'm in such trouble! I've been challenged to a battle and I have no pokemon!"

"What? Okay, 'm coming. All 3, or just you?"

"It's my battle; I'll take my Pokémon, Cilan."

Chilli was meanwhile blaring music out and singing like a Honchkrow. "I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no!"

"Let me guess. Crash and Burn by Busted, right?"

Furious, Cilan yelled out "SHUT UP, CHILLI! Can't you see I have a call from Cress?!"

"Sorry!" Chilli said sheepishly. "What happened to him? His Miss Mackenzie here yet?"

Cress was screaming at the other end "Why don't you just marry the freaking band?! Besides, she's parted ways! And hurry up, please!"

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Cilan said before speeding off on a bike with Chilli.

Fantina heard all this weird commotion and rushed back to the same spot. She did feel guilty for leaving him, but he had to apologise and that was final. When she did get there, she was shocked to see panicking Cress and Juan's Whiscash at the other end. "What did you do to him?!" she yelled to Juan. "Just a little wake up call." He said smirking. Fantina by now was consumed with fury. Tempted to pin him down, she slapped him straight across. "Are you insane, monsieur!? You are going to kill this innocent waiter for what?!"

"Who said I will? I'm not evil, just vindictive. I'm challenging him to a battle." He answered. "Just as dramatic as ever." At that very minute, Cilan and Chilli came on their speedy bike and dropped Cress' pokeball towards him. "Go, bro!" Chilli cheered. Juan was surprised. "All your brothers?" he asked. "Yeah. Nice, eh?" Cress smiled as he then released his closest pal out. "Let's have some fun, shall we? Go, Panpour!"

Saying which the simian popped out looking charged up for a battle.

"Hmm, interesting. Hadn't seen something like this in twenty years... Whiscash, use Rock Smash!"

"Panpour, dodge and use Water Gun!"

And so did the excitement begin. Whiscash's Rock Smash missed clearly, and Panpour managed to squirt one straight onto its face, making its eyes go red.

"Not bad ... see if you can get this! Whiscash, use Surf!"

Soon, a huge wall of water was approaching and almost swallowed them whole with Fantina watching in anguish. It hit Panpour like a 300 ton Mamoswine and Machamp combined. In the end, he was actually very close top fainting, and then Cress got the shock of his life!

Panpour was bleeding on his right arm. This was bad, real bad.

"Grrr... you are getting this alright! Panpour, Use Water Gun and straight onto the feelers!"

Panpour then went ahead and did so, but Whiscash was smarter. It leapt up high in the air and when in close contact, used Rock Smash onto Panpour's face. This distracted him and his speed fell. With this as an opened outlet, Whiscash then attempted to use Surf, but failed for Panpour may have been bleeding, not beaten.

"Booyeah! That's my boy! Now Panpour, go ahead and use Water Gun yet again."

Panpour found a good pressure point and hit straight at it, with all possible force. This made Whiscash unable to move and he fainted.

Cress won this battle, but a little too quickly.

Fantina was really pleased. "Go, Cress, mon amour! Do it!"

Cress was amazed to see this. "Fantina! You're back?"

She just smiled. This was reason enough for him to do such stupid stuff anyway.

Juan cringed. "This isn't over, boy! For conveniences, I'm shortening it... but not without its catches."

He then let out his pokeball while saying softly as ever "Go, Milotic! Dance like the wind!" This was pretty much amazing enough, for soon Cress stared in horror while Fantina fainted.

Of course, Cress' battles had just begun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Salted Spice

By now, Cress was steaming. Panpour was bleeding and he had nobody else to rely on now. On top of that, Juan expected him to fight a Milotic. His temptations in leaving were heightening, but he hadn't a good battle in over 4 months now. "Are you serious?" Cress asked. "Why yes, I am." Said Juan. "Why the sudden loss of colour? You're a gym leader; this shouldn't worry you in the least! Or do you rely on your brothers too much?"

Elesa busy scurried off to see what was going on. "Yo, Cress! You forgot your bike!" she screamed. He turned round and spoke in a deathly worried voice "Thanks, Ella. You're the best." Elesa was a little surprised seeing Cress battle Juan. "Seriously, you're battling him?!" she blurted. "Choiceless, you know." He scoffed. "Are you insane?! He's the leader of Sootopolis Gym, the last gym in Hoenn!" Elesa screamed. Cress fainted- this was too much for him.

Fantina went to Juan and spoke "Leave the boy alone. What did he do to you?" Juan turned round and spat "Mind your own business, woman! What I do is my business!" Steamed, Fantina slapped him yet again. "Then why does it worry you on who I acquaint with?!" Juan was irritated; he thought Fantina would be crushed without him, only to finds someone else. She then let out a wry smile "So typical. The ex will attempt to return only after seeing that his partner lives jolly well without him..."

"Cress! Cress! Are you okay?" Chilli asked him while dunking a ton of water given by Panpour. "Uh...what happened?" he mumbled weakly. "You were challenged by a guy and well, you fainted after figuring out his strength..." said Cilan who then started spraying some medicine on Panpour. "Yeah, right! I was... Oh no! Panpour! He'll be..." he tried running to him, but tripped on his feet.

"So, am I still to challenge him?" asked Cress worriedly. "Guess that's the situation..." said Cilan as he miraculously dressed the wounds in a way that all bleeding stopped. Rather, Panpour was really pumped up. "So little buddy, what do you say, stay or leave?" asked Chilli. Panpour kept screeching in approval of staying. "Booyeah! That's a good boy!" said Chilli patting his head. "Cress, still wanna do this?" asked Chilli.

"Yes, I do." Said he as he then beckoned Panpour to him. "Say, Juan... let's fight. This'll be something I'll always remember..."

Juan smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Alright, Milotic, use Twister!" he yelled.

"Use Fury Swipes!"

While this happened, Panpour was suddenly surrounded by a flurry of nature which impaired his sight for a while, until he was thrown away by the force, landing on his butt.

"Good, now use Iron Tail."

"Just do it, Panpour!"

Panpour just jumped gracefully as if doing a somersault and then landed on Milotic's back. Struggling to get the monkey off its back; Panpour had an iron grip and finding a vulnerable point, he started attacking with Fury Swipes. This went on 8 times until Milotic was actually cringing in pain.

Milotic then fell, struggling to nurse it, until Juan came up with a crafty idea. "Make your body and soul one, Milotic! Use Recover! This undoubtedly irritated Cress no end, he couldn't stop it. If only Panpour knew such a move. Milotic then spread its feelers and then imbibed the natural goodness, looking healthier than before. "Good girl, now use Iron Tail!" Saying which Milotic swung herself and smacked Panpour with her hardened tail, deflecting him across. It really bruised his face, making Cress almost shriek with horror.

"Now, for the ultimate finale, use a Twister combined with Hydro Pump!"

Cress swallowed hard. He was going to lose alright. As it is Milotic had the benefits of both replenishing and execution, which was of utmost importance to a skilled coordinator like Juan. Panpour was on the ground, shivering and bleeding. What was Cress to do now? That kind of attack from Milotic could kill his beloved Pokémon. His first one, too- a gift from his father 14 years ago as a newborn.

"Daddy! When are you giving us our Pokémon?" asked Chilli for the gazillionth time.

"Be patient, Chilli. They don't exactly grow on trees you know." Said his father playfully.

"But you promised!"

"Haha! Yes I did. Call your brothers, for I have a special surprise for all 3 of you."

In seconds they approached while their father spoke. "Now, my 3 boys, I will give you the greatest surprise of your life. I've seen your skills with Pokémon battling and cuisine and am extremely proud of you- you have done really well. So in that accordance, I will gift you your first baby- your new Pokémon!"

The boys cheered like anything.

"Now, they are very young, so you have to take very good care of them. Promise?"

They crossed their hearts and swore to dioe.

"Good. Come forth, Cilan."

And he gifted Cilan a baby Pansage. "Wow! Thatnks dad!"

"Chilli, a Pansear for you."

"Oh yeah! Awesome! You and I will be buds for life!

"And Cress, my dear. How can I ever forget you?"

"Wow! A Panpour! That's amazing! Thanks dad! I promise to be the best trainer ever!"

And now Panpour would be battling for his life with another one. He loved Fantina, but he couldn't possibly let his Pokémon to be at the mercy of a powerful Milotic now, could he? Cress loved his Pokémon and promised to be the best trainer ever, making him stronger as a Pokémon and a person. Besides, what kind of caretaker would forsake their ward in their time of need?

"Panpour, return!"

All were shocked by this decision. "Why Cress?" asked Chilli. "You mean more than anything to me in the world, bud. I'd rather lose this battle than you." Said he as he brought out his pokeball.

Fantina was touched- nobody would ever do this. She wept tears of touch- Cress really was a true gentleman. And if he had compassion for Pokémon, who knows how much he really cared for humans?

Suddenly, Panpour felt a surge in his heart. He suddenly had this strange urge to run towards a sunny spot. When he got there, Cress was surprised. "Aren't you returning?" he asked. Then Panpour absorbed a lot of light and Cress immediately understood what he meant. "That's my boy, Panpour!" he exclaimed as he then went ahead with the battle. "Enough stalling, heart-warming as that was, we have to finish this! Use Hydro Pump, Milotic!" yelled Juan

Milotic then let out an intense gush of water which hit Panpour's arm, but nothing happened. He didn't even flinch. Cress was shocked- what was going on?

"Panpour? What are you doing? Why didn't you dodge?" asked Cress in disbelief until he yelled "Okay, Panpour, use Mud Sport!" Elesa was surprised. "When did he become like this?" she asked. "Ever since he saw his Miss Mackenzie." Said Chilli shrugging while he then put his i-pod in his pocket.

"Now, my boy- dance with the sun! Jump high and do it!"

Panpour jumped and spewed out huge slurry of mud onto the Milotic, grossing Juan out. "What is this disgusting liquid?" he asked. "Just mud; Stuff that makes miracles." Said Cress. Mud sport was not very useful here, but he did it so strategically so that Milotic's accuracy was reduced.

"This isn't the end. Milotic, use Twister!"

Milotic attempted to send that natural flurry, but Panpour, being smarter deflected it by using Water Gun straight onto Milotic's face; inevitably stopping this Twister. Juan was angry; this was too unexpected even for him.

"Booyeah! You go bro!" yelled Chilli in ecstasy. Cilan smiled- his brother was growing up. Elesa watched this in amazement- there could be a time Cress could be delegated to higher posts because of this.

"Okay, Panpour, now use the most powerful Water Gun in sight!"

"Not so fast! Milotic, recover!"

Cress was growing furious, recover did bring back a lot of health and he was getting tired. "Damn this!" he cursed. "Now what? I'm dead meat." "Oh but you are really good for a lad of your age, I must admit!" Juan said. "For a young Pokémon to elegantly thrash my Pokémon, you clearly have good commanding and high calibre. After all, he is the plant and you are the sun." He said proudly. Cress after all was a gym leader.

"Sun... Ah yes! I get it!" Cress was jumping in joy- "Okay Panpour, let's give this a quick finish!" he yelled. Raising his fingers high, he then said "Alright, Panpour! Jump up high and use Fury Swipes; in someplace sunny!" Panpour immediately got to it. "Milotic, use Hydro Pump!" yelled Juan, but with little avail, for Panpour was already hacking and hewing Milotic here and there. "Alright, now imbibe the sun!" yelled Cress. Juan was confused- even he stated which move he used. Seeing Panpour all charged Cress the smiled and said "Leap up and show 'em all you've got. Panpour, use Solarbeam!"

The twins were shocked. How on earth could he learn it this early?

Juan gulped, he had no choice now. Milotic attempted to use Hydro Pump, but when Panpour was mid-air, he let loose a huge beam of light and energy. It hit Milotic in the chest and hard and intense, so much so the while sky turned orange. Eventually, Milotic was relegated to the ground while Panpour came down,. Unable to take that stress, Milotic fainted.

Cress was shocked- so much he almost fainted. He, a measly starter gym leader had defeated the Sootopolis gym leader and the world #1 coordinator. This was a little too much for him- he felt he could fly at that minute. Every single person round him started clapping, which boomed in thunderous applause, which mildly surprised Cress. He then called out to Fantina who came to him and just hugged the new victor. "Unbelievable! Sucre bleu, that was fantastic! I never imagined monsieur!" Cress was still blushing, albeit less now, being a little less concerned about the love at the moment. Juan smiled. "I accept defeat, Goodbye Fantina. I'll miss you." Saying which he left humbly, still dazed by this. "Au revoir, Juan! Come battle me someday!" she said sweetly. "You're still okay with that?" asked Cress. "As if his pride will even let him!" giggled Fantina still hugging Cress in amazement. Cress realised that Fantina seemed to reciprocate his love, but was he ready to accept that they would be dating someday? He would if he told her, right? "Meh, not now. Let me live the moment." He muttered in his mind while basking in her love.

"I am impressed, mon amour! But you will have to prove it yet again ... For I, Fantina of Hearthome City hereby challenge you to a battle!"

"I'll reward you." She whispered in his ears.

"Oyo lovebird!" yelled Chilli which immediately made him withdraw. "Check it out! A whole crowd is here!" Cress turned round to see over 2000 people was there and had seen the battle. Now he had no choice. Still amazed, but reluctantly willing to show no partiality he just smiled.

"Okay. Bring it on!..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Pre Impulse

By now, Cress had immediately regretted what he just said. He knew that her magnitude of fighting was just too intense and for Arceus' sake; he was just a starter gym leader! Worse, his battle strategy had to change and fast, else he'd face the music.

Chilli could just scream out "Moron! Why are you acting like me?!" while Cilan face-palmed. "What's gotten into him?" he moaned. "Love-sickness, Cilan. Love sickness." Said Elesa giggling. "Go, Cress! I know you can do it!" Cress sighed- what predicament had he put himself into? He was always the cautious, conscientious individual who always thought so much before acting, and being basically shy in general. Why was he behaving so irreverently?

"Well, I guess this is some of the stuff we do when in love." Cress mumbled absent-minded.

"Pardon? You said something, mon ami!" Fantina blurted.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! Let's fight!" he yelled. "Go on Panpour, let's do this!"

"Bien. Tres bien. Let's do it, Go Gengar!

And out emerged the shadow Pokémon, creepy as ever. "Let's see what you've really got, Cress. No taking it easy on me." Fantina cooed.

Cress sighed- this was going to take forever. At that very moment, the whole world seemed to be cheering for him which was rather encouraging of course. "Go, Cress!" "Yeah, beat the hell out of her!" and similar insult-cheers were produced. It seemed rather nerve-wrecking for the shy and unassuming Cress. Then again, that's how business. Name one star that didn't go through this.

"Alright, Gengar! Use Night Shade!"Yelled Fantina.

Cress gulped- his strategy wouldn't work here. Whilst battling Juan, he made Panpour attack certain pressure points of the body which would numb or weaken the Pokémon, thereby explaining his success. Sadly, that couldn't work here, for Fantina had an all Ghost team whom Cress had been introduced to. Pressure points were not there, they were souls!

"Now what?" he wondered. Fantina was smiling; this wouldn't be very handy right now. "Alright Panpour, use Water Gun!" yelled Cress. Panpour then agreed by letting out a large spray of water onto the ghost, mildly dazing him. Cress high fived Panpour- this was handy enough. "Hmmm... good. Not as much as my next one though Gengar- Shadow Ball!" Saying which her Gengar let out an eerie ball of mysteries onto the poor water simian.

This was hard- poor Panpour was hit hard and badly by this- almost disturbing in some aspects. Cress was rather worried- he never saw such a raw taste of Fantina's power ever before! Then he remembered something- "Panpour, Solarbeam!"

Panpour then let out that dangerous flash of energy onto the disgruntled ghost who flinched, but seemingly unhurt. Fantina smiled- Gengar was a poison type after all. Cress face palmed- this was bad. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" yelled Fantina.

"Panpour, dodge and use Water Gun!" yelled Cress and this was successful. Panpour did dodge it quickly and then let out a large jet of water straight onto the face, rather successfully. "Okay now Panpour, yet another!" yelled Cress. Panpour did this, but on seeing Cress' fingers, he realised what was to be done- instead of straight, it as to be spread out just to weaken Gengar. This was a success and it worked for when Panpour used the attack, Gengar was overwhelmed by the force. Cress was excited- he was getting the better of his love, but not for long.

"Good strategy, mon ami. Now see mine- Gengar, leap and Shadow Ball!" yelled Fantina. "Panpour, dodge and use Water Gun yet again!" yelled Cress. Gengar leapt high into the air and at a rather alarming rate, fell straight down to crush Panpour and he was making the large ball mid-air. Not exactly good for anybody possible here. Cress gulped- "Go Panpour!" he whispered to his simian friend. Panpour attempted dodging, but horror of horrors happened. He did dodge it, but at a price. For now Gengar had landed on his leg and Panpour screeched in agony. It was ear-splitting, so much so that all he spectators had to cover their ears. This was bad for Cress- what was he to do now?

The shadow ball had nowhere landed on Panpour, but that intense potential energy that Gengar had just thrust upon him was a million times more lethal. Cress could have made him use Fury Swipes, but he was a Ghost. What greater fear could befall them? Poor Cress had just found out, and almost died seeing this. His worst fears were coming true.

A newscaster was present and was busy with videographers and people dubbing this as the battle of the century. Cress was immensely worried- he hated large crowds, but publicity? That was uncalled for.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to PNL- Pokémon News Live in the Entertainment Section! I, Kiyotaka Itoshi am glad to be your presenter for today! Right now, there seems to be a buzz here about some apparent excitement here..."

"It turns out to be that... Good heavens! Cress of Unova's Striaton City is battling Fantina of Hearthome City! Amazing! Nobody has this much of guts before! After all, rumour had it that the brothers were taking a hiatus to get stronger; let's see how much of proof there is in these words and test of time and witness this event of a lifetime. But before that, an interview with some members..."

Cress meanwhile was fuming- as it is battling Juan was hard, Fantina harder and now the news channels were making such a big deal about it. He couldn't even abdicate with such a large crowd round him and he had only one Pokémon! He was now fighting the one-sided love of his life as well! A strong one who'd clearly give a blow to his ego too! Now he really was in trouble. And deep one indeed.

He had such a huge temptation to shoot out a volley of expletives- this was supposed to be private battle! Okay, sure- his brothers and best friend were watching, but a crowd of close to the whole city?! Too much for comfort!

On top of this, his whole battle was televised. If he were to lose... no he can't. Not in front of his lady love and certainly not in front of a million people!

An idea crossed him. His Panpour had grown a lot, so he knew really good moves. Maybe he just could...

"Goodness me! All the same, Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" yelled Fantina twirling her hands in the air.

"Seems legit. Let's do this, Panpour! Jump high in the air just two seconds after!" yelled Cress.

"What is he doing?" Itoshi yelled into the mike. "May just be a trendy new battle strategy..."

Panpour did as told. He leapt high into the air and Gengar was already high up. Because of the time difference, Gengar was falling down faster. Cress smiled- this calculation worked a little too well. "Okay, Panpour, use Water Gun! This time at an angle, like the water slide!" yelled Cress. Panpour then set in all of his energy into spewing into the powerful blast of water he set forth next. It was so powerful and intense that it actually sprayed on some spectators and they shivered seeing its strength. It had a direct hit onto the landing Gengar and completely dazed it with that huge jet.

Gengar, now completely in pain and too weak to move, was a sitting duck for Cress now. "Good boy, now for the finale- use Bite!" Panpour then sunk its teeth into the shadow Pokémon which made him wail and finally, shocked by that intense attack, he fainted.

"It's done, Fantina." Said Cress proudly while hugging his Panpour to death.

The whole crowd erupted into cheers- the young Striation boy just beat the foreigner and brought honour to their nation. This was probably history's greatest day eve! If only wars could be fought like this! Itoshi hugged the others and Chilli and Cilan did too! This was too amazing even for Fantina herself. Sadly, this was anything but over- rather this just excited her even further.

"Tres bien, mon ami! But can you really handle this? I choose you- go Drifblim!"

Cress was astounded- Fantina was pushing all his limits of sanity and this was certainly not help anyhow! "Y...you have a Drifblim?" he asked dazed.  
"Care to have a time out?" she cooed. Cress blushed- he hated it when she talked to him this seductively. "You think?" he asked sarcastically. "Then you have my permission. Kindly step away, mon ami- for at least 10 minutes." She said.

When they were in earshot, Cress was tearing his hair in frustration. He was clearly losing it- so much to the point of banging his head on a tree. Chilli made the insane sign while Cilan fretted- what was he going to do when he is married?

"Anything the matter, Cress?" Elesa asked tenderly.

"You do happen to know that Drifblim is Fantina's most powerful Pokémon, like...ever!" Cress wailed. "Now what am I going to do?

"It was your fault, whose stupid idea was it to battle her anyway?" asked Chilli. Elesa slapped him. "Have you no consideration for anything, you hot-blooded hypocrite?!" she screamed. Cilan sighed- Chilli was always too much for anybody. He went ahead and laid a hand on Cress' shoulder. "Come on, Cress. There is no need to be upset! I have some medicines right here while will make Panpour as good as new. I promise- it is nothing serious." He consoled.

"It's not just that! I can't believe I talked myself into something I'd regret! It's never been me ever! What's gotten into me?! I don't know, Cilan. I really don't. Panpour cannot fight like this- he could even have a dislocated leg! Then what do I do? I've been neglecting him for months, and worse- we're on TV!" Cress wailed in frustration. His time-out was going to end soon, Arceus-forbid!

Then he randomly got up. "I...I don't know Cilan. I think I should quit the gym and leave, you know- to someplace peaceful, quiet, away from all this humdrum and noise. Life has a lot more meaning in solitude... Maybe I should try it." He confessed with his mouth drying and himself shivering in fear and anguish. Then he darted away to the Castelia Docks. "Tell Fantina I'm gone. Don't bother making her look for me." He whispered while racing away. Elesa gasped- Cress could not handle such pressure. What was Fantina thinking?

"Yo, Cress! Wait up!" she yelled racing after him. "Look after Panpour while I'm away!" she yelled to the confused brothers.

Cress took himself as fast as his legs could carry him. Nothing in this world mattered now- just him and freedom. Fantina was expecting too much from him- she knew so well that he couldn't do something like this! Then why did she? Did she really enjoy testing his patience or did she like him at all? His love for her was a facade, nothing more, nothing less. It was just a sick game she played. No wonder Juan cheated on her!

"Cress, come on! Stop being such a sissy!" yelled Elesa from behind. "What are you after?" Cress shouted. "Look, Cress- I know that it's been long since you did such intense battling, but you've always loved this! Why aren't you confident now? You and Panpour have been close buds since time began!" Elesa reasoned.

"The love cured will never understand, Elesa! This is the first time I've found true love and she's squashing it like a bug!"

"Are you cracked? She doesn't even know you like her!"

"After telling her everything! I told her I couldn't handle such battles and yet she persists, why? Because I saved her face from that pompous old ex of hers? Or because she's such a weak, malicious soul?"

"Come on, Cress! There's media coverage! You have to behave very differently from usual. I know she deals with ghosts, but that doesn't make her evil! Learn to get over stereotypes!"

"Just leave me alone, okay?"

Elesa sighed- why was this taking forever? Then she had an idea. "Zebstrika, I choose you!" said she as she took out her pokeball. "Use Flame Charge, but very very light- just past him." She whispered. Zebstrika then burned the grass just near him and he gasped and faltered. What on earth as going on?

"Are you trying to kill me, Elesa?" he yelled sarcastically.

"No, silly. I'm trying to knock some sense into your head! Listen to me, will you?" she implored. Cress sighed, struggling to hide his tears. "What?" he wailed. "Okay now, listen. Fantina would never do this to upset you, will she? She forgave you for lying to her- isn't that reward enough? I Mean- just look at the stupidity! Rather fallacy- I mean, she'd only battle someone so intensely if they are that strong, right? So stop being such a baby and get in there- she; probably waiting for you." Elesa reasoned.

"And it looks that easy? Elesa, this is just..."

"Cowardice, like your moron brother! Okay, look at him- he's a hothead and a hypocrite, not to mention brash and even hot... But you know! I doubt hell back out of a fight just because he losing! You guys are two extremes, I say!" Elesa scolded.

By now, Cress had enough- he'd been hiding this for too long, but if he didn't tell anyone, they'd get on his nerves. "I'ts got nothing to do with that, okay! I'm backing out because I have a stronger reason!" he yelled.

"Fine, speak."

"I'm backing out because if I lose, Fantina will think of me as the biggest loser on earth, okay!"

Cress felt relieved after telling her this- it felt like a huge load off his chest. Elesa just smiled "Oh, come on, Cress!" while hugging him. "I'm sure she won't think of this as such a petty reason to give up on you! You could defeat her ex-husband, so isn't that royalty enough? Besides, strength isn't the only thing she wants to see in her 'charming waiter'. She wants to see you have fun and stay in this like a real man would. I'm sure this is all she wants from it!"

"You are the greatest guy in the world- she knows that!"

Cress felt like a king now- it was nice to know that his fears were relieving. Then he smiled at Elesa and told her "Ella thanks so much for being there for me." She shrugged "My pleasure, bob." She said while hugging him again. "Now time to check on your Panpour!"

Chilli and Cilan were busy nursing the young lad when the two emerged from there. "Oy, what took you so long?! Were you getting all lovey-dovey or something?" Chilli hollered. Elesa bopped his head. "Idiot." She muttered. Cilan then saw his brother's face. "You're looking so relieved, so alive! Glad to know you're okay!" he stated. Then his attention turned to Panpour.

"He's okay, ready to fight as ever, but I think he needs to be stronger. Since I have no idea how to do that, I suggest you just go there, have a blast and come back. It'll be okay, I promise. We'll still love you, Cress. No guy in the world can ever replace you." Cilan consoled. Elesa suddenly smiled. "Yo, buddy! I have a little something for you!" she said as she flung something to Cress, who nimbly caught it.

He gasped- it was a beautiful translucent water stone. "Thanks, Elesa! I love it!" He then bent to Panpour and spoke softly "Hey there, buddy. Sorry for the fiasco, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. Say, now that we've grown so much, do you want to?" He looked a little worried. "Beautiful or not, you'll still be very close to me, that's for sure." Said he. Panpour then held the stone and a dazzling light came round him. In minutes, he was now a smashing Simipour!

They all cheered "Gosh you've grown up! Am I proud of you!" cheered Cress as he hugged his monkey pal. "Wanna fight?" he asked. He got the nod of consent.

Spectators were getting bored and the press was leaving when Cress arrived in all splendour. "Mon ami, you're back!" Fantina giggled in glee. "Let's fight!"

And so the battle continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Confessed at Last

The two leaders fought a great battle powerfully and intensely. It was an electrifying battle and lasted for over 3 hours! It was a brave and elegant battle which transfixed everybody- an artist's true motive. They were getting pretty tired though and Cress was bearing the pressure. Drifblim really was strong.

"Go, Drifblim, use Ominous Wind!"

"Run, Simipour, run!"

Poor Cress was seriously losing it and not without good reason and by now he was clearly getting tired. How he envied his brothers being interviewed by the press rather than being harrowed to win an international battle! It was certainly doing him no good and Simipour could feel that, but he still put trust in his trainer anyway, for obvious reasons.

Simipour did run, but didn't stop attacking. He then jumped high and used Water Gun, pushing Drifblim away and then using Bite. "Unbelievable! The Pokémon is acting independent of the trainer! Yelled Itoshi. This was rather surprising for Cress was clearly breaking down and yet Fantina showed no signs of quitting.

"Come on Cress! Be strong! There are people stronger than me too, you know!" Fantina said and then screamed to her Drifblim "Alright, my baby- use Will-o-Wisp!"

Drifblim flitted to him and attempted to set the flames across, but Simipour was watchful. Quickly swerving round, he counter-acted the move by setting out a Water Gun straight to her face. "God boy, Simi!" Cress cheered, Simipour smiled- his work was paying off. "Alright, Simipour I want you to go with the flow- water Gun for masking and Bite for attack!" he yelled. Fantina though, was smarter. "Now, Drifblim- do as I say when I do." She whispered.

Simipour did set off into action. He raced straight to Drifblim and set the Water Gun onto her face. Instead of doing a straight jet, he waved it a bit just to lock her view temporarily. This time, Fantina was sharp. "Now, Drifblim- use Psychic!" she yelled. Cress died- this was totally unexpected. Drifblim then levitated and set all those alluring waves to practice. They were hard and intense, so much so Cress himself was getting a headache while Simipour roared in pain.

"This may just be it." Itoshi said solemnly as if this were a death scene. Chilli ticked him off for being so pessimistic.

"Ah! Simipour, are you okay! Ow, my head. AAaaaagrh!" Cress groaned. Fantina was worried seeing Cress in this position. "Drifblim, stop! Now!" she yelled. Drifblim stopped rather confused- as it is her work was done. Simipour was now so confused he could even attack Cress. Handy for battle, but not so much for the poor lad.

"Oh, Simipour! I'm so glad you're okay!" Cress exclaimed after the deafeningly strong waves stopped. He then crawled to Simipour who looked mildly dazed. Recharging, he said "Okay, Simipour- let's now do this- Use Solarbeam!" he yelled. Strangely enough, Simipour wasn't listening. Cress repeated his command, but he didn't even budge. He then went to him. "Are you okay, Simi-"at that very minute, Simipour scratched him across the face.

The crowd gasped- what sick tactic did Fantina use?

Cress howled in pain as he looked at his simian friend. "Simipour, what happened?" he asked coolly. Simipour didn't budge- rather it sprayed a Water Gun onto Cress which hurt him bad- so much so that his clothes began to tear.

"What are you doing, Simipour?" Cress asked bewildered. Simipour wasn't listening-n he was busy trying to polish Cress off in hat confused state of his. Now Cress was worried- the confusion must have been too much. It was undoubtedly true, for Simipour started attacking himself as well! He started slapping and punching himself, then attacking Cress with a random move which would mutilate either his clothes or him. At the end of 15 minutes, Cress was cut and bleeding and his clothes were ripped intensely. He was reduced to tears, he poor lad, but not without reason.

"Simipour! Stay away from me!" he screamed insanely. The crowd was shocked- what was going on and why was Cress being attacked so badly? "The heck? He's going insane! I'd better stop him!" Chilli yelled in fury as he let out his Pansear. "Pansear, use Incinerate!" he ordered and he did. Just as he did let out that flurry of flames though, Simipour stared at him with bloodshot eyes. Furious, he then burst out a Water Gun which hit the poor fire monkey and made him crash into a tree. Chilli grimaced.

Then Simipour started walking up to Chilli with that same icy stare. Chilli- gulped- he was dead meat! "Shit! I'm gonna die!" he mumbled. He backed away further and further until he had nowhere to move. Bracing himself, Chilli prayed to Arceus for his brothers and a painless death, but just as Simipour was going to thrash him, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Simipour turned round in fury only to find it was none other than Drifblim!

"Bill, blim blim!" she yelled. Simipour continued staring at the strange balloon Pokémon. Then Fantina began to speak. "Ca sufit! Know your limits, boy!" she muttered shaking with such anger that Simipour couldn't help but follow the sound. He started walking towards her and then charged into her like a madman. Cress was stunned "Damn! Fantina is going to die in my Pokémon's hands! What do I do? He's mutilated me enough already!" He then closed his eyes and had a split second to think. Finally, he decided against it. But when he saw the monkey racing to claw her down, he couldn't take it.

"Get away from her!" he yelled throwing himself in front of Fantina, shocking her greatly. The monkey didn't see anything yet, for he was still in that attack pose and they started to Bite Cress in his hands so deeply and hard that it bled streams. He cringed and cringed, but it was becoming so unbearable that he finally howled in pain and agony, so much that even people from Nacrene City could hear. He yelled and yelled until he was short of breath and gasping for air. The crowd stayed silent- what was he doing? In the end, Simipour calmed down and snapped out of confusion when Fantina snapped her fingers. Simipour looked really calm after that, but when he saw his trainer's bleeding body, he almost died. Fantina herself was feeling faint.

"Why did you..." was all she could muster while weeping.

"I had to." Said Cress smiling while dragging his body away from her. The crowd was crying and touched by his bravery. Still determined to fight though, they went ahead with their joust.

"Alright, Simipour! Let's end this once and for all! I want you to jump high, use Water Gun and Bite twice!" he muttered before tending to his legs.

"Drifblim, Ominous Wind!"

When it did happen though, Drifblim's moves were faster than Simipour's. Cress was astounded by the balloon's speed. He was praying for everything to go okay. They started going in such high speed that they risked collision. Simipour was hell-bent on defeating Fantina after the trouble she caused him. He then went ahead, but Drifblim was so quick that the inevitable scoured. They crashed into a head on collision and smoke filled the air.

Cress' heart stopped. This was it- it was all over. Nothing could stop it now. He lost, but graciously and with the gratifying feeling that Fantina was alive and well- nothing else mattered. Whether she still liked him after the match was no concern- he did his duty and nothing pleased him more. All the same, he lost; it broke his heart. But what was there to regret in it anymore? He battled Fantina- that was probably satisfying enough.

After 10 minutes, the smoke cleared out and a fainted Drifblim lay on the ground. The crowd was stunned and so was Cress. Slowly, the crowd started staring at Cress and gave him a standing ovation. The casters were shocked too and so were the world- he single handedly defeated Fantina, a million times stronger than him!

This as a day of celebration as all rejoiced and cheered. Cress himself was so bowled over- so much he broke down and wept. He never gave a damn about what the world thought of him. He just wept in relief and amazement as he hugged his Simipour and whispered in his ears "I am so proud of you, Simi! I love you so!" as he just let out buckets and buckets. He was so shocked and yet pleased- all he could do was cry of relief and see a smiling Fantina welcome him with open arms. She hugged him and helped him up as she was amazed by his power- it was monstrous!

"You have done well, my boy! I'm proud of you. What would you want for a reward?"

Cress finally sputtered out those words he always wanted to say. "Kiss me, Fantina. Just kiss me!" not regretting anything right now- he just had to say it!

The crowd stayed silent and so did Fantina. Parents started to walk away with their kids and so did some others, tired of seeing the battle, while some just had to stay. Chilli motioned the cameras to stop rolling as Fantina stared on. She felt a strange feeling in her heart- it was one of shock and admiration, but why could she not resist? She felt her heart stop in amazement as something wakened in her. She just had to, her felt- just had to and nothing could stop her.

She just walked step by step to him and clasped his face. Cress was blushing, but it was worth it, for the very next minute Fantina was closing her eyes and planted his first wet one as passionately as lips met and saliva spread. Cress closed his eyes too as he put his arms round her waist and held her in loving, romantic embrace. He felt everything just whizz by as he continued in his lip locking romantic pursuit. Cress loved every minute of it; it was just so thrilling as he tasted the first summer wine as she did.

"Cress, j' taime! I love you!" Fantina confessed when the kiss was over as she wiped his tears of relief away.

"I love you too, Fantina! I really do!" Cress finally confessed as he then went ahead and pulled himself into yet another loving snog with his first love. Right now, he felt like seventh heaven, enough energy to go to the moon and back!

Very soon, they heard noises of cheering coming from the background. Cilan was cheering, Elesa was clapping and Chilli was whistling piercingly as they came to give this new couple congratulations.

"Congrats, brother! I'm proud of you!" said Cilan as he hugged Cress. "You've become a man! I can't believe it!" Cress was happy, even though his privacy was clearly invaded.

"Woohoo, bro! Lucky you- being hooked up with such a hot girl! Great, man! I'm proud of you! You finally got yourself a girl!" Chilli yelled slapping Cress' back hard. H smiled, although he still wondered why they only thought of her as hot- she was so much more! Elesa was shrieking and screaming like a little girl as she grabbed Cress' hands and finally spoke "I can't believe it, your first kiss! Oh, Cress it must have been so enjoyable, right? Gosh, I'm excited!"

Of course, hey spoke too soon, for Cress was bouncing all over and screaming in joy- they had to stop him to get to hospital! "Come on, Cress! Fantina- tell him!" Chilli groaned.

"Cress, mon amour- you will have to go there, dear! You won't live with such a condition now, you know!" Fantina scolded-pleaded. He reluctantly agreed as they took him away, but Cress was happy- rather over the moon! He'd just received the first kiss of his life, and what was better than being towed to hospital while clutching you lover's hand?...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- This Isn't Done Yet!

What a stressful weekend! Cress recovered miraculously early, which he gave all the credit to Fantina of course, who was touched. They spent many weeks together just exploring and being lovey-dovey dating publicly, which was huge scoop for the press, but Cress didn't care about anything until the last week of her stay.

"Just a little more." He cajoled.

"How much, dear?" she asked.

"Closer, closer... good! You're here!" he said as he opened Fantina's eyes and she was overwhelmed. This was none other than Cress' Notting Hill at night which looked amazing! The whole grassy hill was resplendent in emerald and had tons of beautiful conifer trees. Flowers were minimum, but there was an amazingly large and beautiful lake which glittered in the full moonlight and that was not all. Fantina was absolutely consumed with admiration when she saw that all the stars were visible as if she just lived in the Milky Way as they adorned that beautiful midnight blue sky. It was a dream come true! Of course, this was one of Cress' many secrets.

"How is it?" he asked grinning.

"I am at a loss for words, mon amour! Merci! I... this is beautiful!" Fantina exclaimed while hugging Cress who just blushed and grinned ear to ear. Not a dull moment was spent with Fantina ever.

Then they sat by the lake and stared at the sky. Sighing deeply, they started to talk, a must for every couple. "So, can you extend your stay in Unova just by a week more?" Cress pleaded. "Je suis desolee, but I have to look after my gym back home! They've been suffering long without me, and I really love it there." Fantina replied. This made Cress rather crestfallen, but he still persuaded. "Are you sure?" he inquired. Fantina smiled. "That doesn't mean I will not be back now, will I? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, my love!" Cress just laughed, albeit rather sadly as he rest his head on Fantina's shoulder.

"Why not move here? You can have another gym here! We could be together forever! Nothing can stop us then, can it?" Cress proposed. "Ah Cress- you really do have a teenager's maturity- 10 years younger than you really are, mon amour! I miss my home- what will I do without them? My town is like my family- I can't do anything without them!" Fantina replied sadly. Then she turned to Cress and spoke "Family. Strange isn't it? Can't do with them, can't do without them. I guess that's how you feel about your brothers too, am I right? You may be different, but you are bonded by family. They'll be there for you every step of the way, and that's what I love about them. Admit it, if I asked you to leave Unova, you never would unless your brothers came with you, I know it!"

Cress sighed- Fantina knew too much about him.

Placing his hand on hers, he then said "You know, Fantina...that time when you and I had our first kiss and I'd admit that was the first kiss I ever had in my life. And it was the best one so far- I really can't imagine my life without you ever. Some day, I want you to come here and stay with me and my family, hopefully forever. The idea is just too great!"

Fantina blushed and smiled. "True, boy. I've had many lovers, but I feel yours and mine is just too strong. I felt really strange when you told me that you love me. I never understood what I really felt about you- I mean I thought of you as a charming and kind waiter, but you are much more than a waiter or gym leader. You mean so much more to me, as a friend; As a lover- I promise you, you will always be by darling little lad... I really do love you, my dear."

"Soulful talking... Don't get too much of a chance to do this much, but I really like this. Please, I beg you- come back really soon! Arceus alone knows what I'd do without you!" stated Cress as he continued clutching Fantina's hand.

Then she suddenly got up. "You know Cress; they often say the first kiss is the best kiss of your life. You certainly felt that way, didn't you?" she stated. "Yeah, it was heavenly. Although I did wish we had more privacy..." he confessed. Then Fantina rose and heard some music play. It sounded beautiful, almost like a guitar serenade. "Did you plan this?" she asked amazed. "No, some bright spark is just playing something... but it is beautiful, isn't it?" he crooned dreamily. Then he had an idea. "Dance with me, Fantina. I am good." He proposed.

She couldn't help but giggle as she put her hands round him and he did the same and they started to move in a waltzing fashion, a slow dance to some street performer's music. It felt weird, but they were really private, so who cared? Not them at least!

"Feels weird, dancing to some strange music played from a distance on top of a grassy hill!" said Fantina jokingly as she kept dancing with her lad love. "Yes, but it sure is beautiful! Don't you think?" Cress replied as he held a little tighter. She giggled. "Yes, it sure is beautiful, mon amour! I have to agree." As they danced a little longer; Fantina herself was just revelling in this thrill and joy. "Strange." She felt. "Just a few days ago, I was coordinating my darling Mismagius to perform a dance of the skies and now I'm doing this myself- I really live in a strange world!" Still, she loved being with Cress, he was such an angel of a person, anyone could guess that.

Still not as good as she could.

She still couldn't believe how soon this happened. Just a few months ago, she had just met that charming waiter and now she was in his arms as a lover.

Life sure is weird, change is so constant.

"Hey, Cress?" she spoke as he looked at her. "You know, your first kiss is said to be the greatest, most special moment in your life. And it can never happen twice." Cress blushed as he replied "Yeah, I know. It sure was magical." Then Fantina, still dancing, clasped his face and spoke "How would you like to have that experience again, in the privacy of this beautiful hillock?"

"With pleasure, milady." He said as he then put his arms round her waist, still and then leaned forward and planted his lips onto hers and revelled in every minute, tasting that eternal, ambrosial summer wine he always loved. It may have been a little tiring, losing breath and all, but he could catch them anytime. Feeling a moment with Fantina was more important to him than life itself.

After that, he suddenly saw a flutter and turned round in amazement. "Fireflies!" he exclaimed. "Want to catch some?" Fantina declined. "Why not just watch them?" she suggested. He agreed and watched them in their illusory patterns while putting an arm round her and resting his head on her shoulder. He just wished this moment would never end, ever!

Two days later, all the friends came to bid Fantina goodbye at the Castelia port, shortly after the press left. "Are you sure you'd want a ship?" asked Elesa. Fantina just nodded as she went ahead to see her new friends the last time. "Goodbye, Fantina. It was a real pleasure knowing you." Said Cilan shaking her hand. "It was lovely meeting you too monsieur." Said Fantina smiling and then she went to Chilli who was bowled over with emotion.

"I promised myself I ain't shedding a tear... But it just overtakes me!" he wept bursting into tears. "Goodbye, Fantina! I'll miss you!" he wept while catching breaths as he kissed Fantina's hand with a heavy heart and hugged her too. She smiled- sometimes Chilli's hotheadedness was rather appealing as she shot a sly look at Elesa who became as red as a beet. Then she turned her attention to Cress. "So..." said he "You are coming back, aren't you?" he asked sweetly. She nodded. "Why yes, my love. Of course I will, as soon as possible." Cress was struggling to keep control, which was steadily failing as he gazed into Fantina's beautiful eyes. "You do promise, don't you?" he asked while tears streamed down his face.

"Why oui, mon amour- I sure will." Said Fantina as she then kissed him.

After that was over, Cress slipped in a little gift. "Take that home, open it there only and when you do, read the note and respond accordingly. Send it to me in a letter and take your time it's fine by me." He lovingly instructed. Fantina was puzzled by this, but she relented. "Yes darling, I will." She said stroking his hair gently and then pecking his cheek.

"Au revoir, Elesa. Great knowing you." Said she shaking eh hand. "Thanks so much for making Cress happy, it's really heart warming." Said Elesa. Fantina then smiled and boarded the ship.

"Adios! Au revoir! Ciao! Sayonara!" the trip and Elesa kept waving until the sun set as she waved goodbye too. "Goodbye! I will miss you all!" she yelled waving with her handkerchief and shooting a sly flying kiss at Cress who blushed of course. After 40 minutes, the ship was out of sight and they decided to go home. "Come on, Cress! She'll be back!" Chilli consoled as he sped off on a bike with Cilan back to their gym. Right now, gym was priority as the season was over.

Soon, only Elesa was left behind. Seeing Cress' wistful face, she then went ahead and said "Come, on buddy! She'll be here, of course she would, she loves you!" while placing a hand on his shoulder Then she had an idea. "How about we go biking? It'll be fun!" Cress lightened up immediately hearing this. "That's the spirit! Let's move!" she said as they then mounted their bikes and sped off into the sunset.

Cress didn't forget Fantina so soon, of course he wouldn't! He was a man of his word. Being with Elesa was fun, she was a real bundle of energy, but his heart truly belonged to Fantina, that he knew. But still, wistful as he was, he knew she'd be back, for she was about to get the most ultimate surprise of his life, which made his smirk smugly, yet modestly.

"Cress? Why on earth are you smiling that way?" asked Elesa while biking. Cress smiled- he'd tell her later, but why ruin it now? He wanted to enjoy the moment a bit more.

For he'd given Fantina a titanium ring with diamond on it. Titanium is the strongest metal, explains its substitute for gold. He's smuggled it to her and told her to open it there, for why shouldn't she? It was a proposal for engagement and she could decide through the note whether she wanted to or not, then send it to him. He was praying it was a yes, but only time will tell. He still had a high level of confidence that Fantina would be back super soon, if the surprise was appealing enough and if she loved him enough, which he knew she did. He'd always be ready to welcome her with open arms, whether she accepted it or not. Cress still knew some part of Fantina would agree. That really brightened his day, the fantasies he had imagining himself in a wonderful future predicament, the whole dream of being hers forever.

The idea was so appealing, without reason.

He always wanted to be engaged.

* * *

**Thanking pokeninja6600 mfor her good wishes...**


End file.
